


Michael's Mom Has Got It Going On

by HiorHeyAshton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiorHeyAshton/pseuds/HiorHeyAshton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know what your next move is going to be Michael.” I said making up my mind in that moment.</p><p>“You’re going to come live with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kids in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter title is my favorite song off of All Time Low's new album which everyone  
> should go buy a copy of because it is amazing!
> 
>  
> 
> This is all just a story I made up in my cold medicine riddled brain. Any relation to real life  
> is awesome but just a coincidence. (Aside from like 5SOS being a real band and all)

I was singing to myself as I got out of the car at Starbucks. It was a warm humid Saturday afternoon and I had nothing better to do than feed my caffeine addiction. Well, that’s not entirely true. I could be doing homework, but let’s be honest, there’s no way that would be happening until midnight Sunday night. I casually skip-walked towards the entrance when I heard sniffling noises. I looked over out of curiosity to a partially hidden table outside of the store and noticed a silver spikey haired kid crying. Normally I would just keep walking because I don’t want to be nosey, but something about this kid made me pause.

“Hey, I’m sorry to bother you, but are you ok?” I asked gently as I cautiously crept closer to the boy. I didn’t want to scare him or worse for him to scare me.

He looked up and hastily wiped the tears away from his face with his sleeve. His eyes were blood shot and puffy, indicating that something had caused him to cry for awhile. He clearly was not ok. “Y-yeah. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” He said shortly. Clearly trying to pretend like something wasn’t bothering him.

He looked no more than 16 or 17. He had an eyebrow piercing and a few tattoos on his bracelet covered arm. He was also wearing a jean jacket despite the Florida heat, over a Ramones t-shirt with black ripped skinny jeans and boots. I then noticed he had a duffel bag with him. Oh no is this kid homeless?

“Well I don’t mean to be like weird or nosey,” I said self consciously because I was clearly out of my element, “but it seems like something is wrong, and I just want to let you know that you can talk to me if you want. I’ll even buy you a coffee.” I smiled at the end to try and convey that I’m not a weirdo and that even though I don’t know him, he can talk to me if he wants. I’m not actually qualified to do anything but listen.

The kid bit his lip and seemed to mull over the offer I had given him. I knew I was being super weird but I couldn’t help it. I just felt like it was the right thing to do. “Alright. But only because you offered to buy me a coffee.” He got up from the table, leaving his bag and walked towards me. I extended my hand out so he could shake it. Damn this kid was tall. He towered over my 5’9” frame.

“My name’s Jessica by the way. I will be your coffee purchaser today.” I tried to make a terrible joke to lighten the mood and much my surprise the boy actually started laughing.

“My name’s Michael.” He took my outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake. He held the door for me as we entered the Starbucks. Some weird jazz cd was softly playing in the background. There was of course a small line because people were finally starting to realize that Starbucks is far superior to the battery acid taste of Dunkin Donuts. While we were waiting in the line we got some judgmental stares from the plethora of old people that were just hanging out. After having lived in Southern Florida for a few months, I was used to it. Poor Michael just looked uncomfortable.

When we finally reached the register, the cashier looked at me expectantly. “I’ll have a grande caramel macchiato, iced with extra caramel please. Michael, feel free to get whatever you want,” I explained wondering if Michael was more of a Dunkin Donuts person.

“Um, I’ll have the same as what she’s having” he informed the cashier. I paid and then we went to  
go wait for our drinks.

“Do you want to sit outside? It’s kind of crowded in here. Not to mention, I’d rather not be stuck next to a table full of 100 year olds.” I figured Michael would want to go sit back with his stuff but I wanted to give him the choice anyway.

“Yeah that sounds good. Old people kind of give me the creeps.” He looked up from the ground and met my eyes giving me a small smile. It gave me hope that maybe if he just talked about whatever was bothering him, he would be ok.

Once we got out drinks, we headed back outside and sat facing each other at the table. Michael was refusing to make eye contact with me, instead focusing intently on his drink cup.

“Right. Well I might as well tell you a little bit about me because I’m slightly narcissistic and also so you don’t feel like you’re talking to a complete stranger. Unless that’s what you want?” I asked raising an eyebrow expectantly at him.

“Ok cool.” Michael responded as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

“Like I said, my name is Jessica. I’m 23 years old and I’m actually from California. I’m living here in Florida while I attend law school. I’m in my first year so I’m still trying to figure everything out. Umm, let’s see. I like sports a lot and music. Oh and I basically binge watch Netflix instead of going outside.” I looked up in surprise when I heard Michael chuckling at my Netflix comment.

“So yeah. That’s me in a nutshell. I could add I like long walks on the beach but that would be a whole other conversation. Your turn.” I waited eagerly for Michael to assemble the courage to speak.

“My name’s Michael Clifford and I’m 17 years old. I feel like we’re at an AA meeting or something.” It did sort of feel like that because we both were in such a weird head space.  
“I like to play guitar and I’m in a band with some of my friends. I’ve lived my whole life here in Southern Florida and I can't wait to get out.” He inhaled deeply and I knew this was the moment he would reveal the truth about what had made him so upset earlier.

“Last week my mom kicked me out. Like for good. She’s been an alcoholic for years. My dad cheated on her with lady he worked with and that destroyed her. She’s been drinking ever since. She still goes to work and stuff as an engineer but when she comes home, she’s absolutely trashed. I—I’ve tried to get her to quit. Some years she was receptive to my help. Others—not so much. This time was different though. I found her on the floor in the kitchen and she was really drunk. I tried to help her to her room but she just shoved me off. I kept trying to explain that I was helping her but she didn’t want to hear it. Finally she was fed up and she threw a couple empty bottles at my head. Luckily she missed but one went into the wall and now there’s a hole. She kept yelling at me blaming me for my father cheating on her, that if I wasn’t such a disappointment maybe he would still be here. She told me to get out and never come back. So I packed my bags and went to a friend’s house. She’s threatened me with this before and it usually only lasts a few hours. I tried to go back later figuring she didn’t mean it but she changed the locks and now she won’t answer the door. So this time, it really is for good. I’ve been staying at friends’ houses but I don’t want to impose on them and I don’t know what I’m going to do. So I just left and here I am. I’m just trying to figure out my next move.”

Michael stayed quiet after that. His eyes were swimming with emotion. My own eyes were damp because I couldn’t help but feel for this poor boy. No one deserves to be treated like that, especially by their own mother. And to be all alone in the world at 17 with no parents to love you was heartbreaking to think about.

“Michael I’m so sorry for what you’ve gone through. I can’t even imagine.” Before I realized what I was doing, I had gotten up and moved to the chair next to Michael and had thrown my arms around him in a hug. He stiffened at first to the contact but then he relaxed a little and wrapped his arms around me in return. The tears began to fall freely from both our eyes and soon we were both a sniffling mess. I gently rubbed his back with my hand and made shushing sounds quietly.

I finally sat back in my seat and Michael and I both wiped our eyes and then chuckled at how weird we both were.

“I know what your next move is going to be Michael.” I said making up my mind in that moment.

“You’re going to come live with me.” I knew instantaneously that was the right course of action. I don’t know if it was divine intervention, my loneliness about being across the country by myself, or sheer rash behavior, but I knew in that moment that it was meant to be.

“What?! No I can’t do that! I just met you!” Michael replied looking distressed. “I mean I appreciate the offer and everything, but you don’t even know me! I could be a criminal.”

“Are you a criminal?” I asked patiently.

“No! Of course not, but YOU don’t know that!” Michael said staring at me as though I had grown a second head.

“Well that’s true, I don’t know that. But I know how to do a search on the court’s website to see if you have a criminal record. I could find it very easily if I wanted to. But I believe you that you aren’t a criminal.” I said smiling.

“Look, I know this is super weird. And honestly, I’m probably nuts for even suggesting it. Be that as it may, I am suggesting it. I have a guest bedroom and bathroom in the condo I’m renting. I really hate living alone because I’m terrified of someone like breaking in or something and I have no one to talk to. You need a place and I have a place, its perfect! It’s the right thing to do.” I hoped that Michael would give and agree to what I was suggesting. The kid needed a place to stay and I needed a friend so I would stop talking to myself. It was as simple as that.

“Well, I would have to insist on paying you something for rent. I have a job at that Italian place on 5th street playing guitar. Are you really sure you want to do this?” Michael asked staring at me as if I was going to change my mind or tell him I was just kidding or something.

“I’m sure Michael. But there’s going to have to be rules. Like you have to help me clean. I literally hate cleaning. But if we split it, like vacuuming and doing the dishes and stuff it won’t be so bad. Also, no swearing in the house. I don’t like that sort of thing. Umm what else…Oh! You have to keep your grades up in school. I’m not going to be like an enabler or anything. But yeah that’s pretty much it. I mean like just be respectful and that should be fine.” I stood up waiting for Michael to do the same so I could take him to his new home.

Michael finally got up and grabbed his bag. “Ok I accept your rules. You really are a strange person Jessica. But thank you. Honestly, I did not want to sleep on the street tonight.” Michael replied following me to the car.

"Luckily now you don't have to," I said with a wink.


	2. Nine in the Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael introduces Jessica to his friends. Calum and Luke are nice and polite. Ashton renders Jessica speechless and definitely makes a first impression.

It had been a month of Michael living with me and so far it has gone surprisingly well. He had kept his part of the bargain and thankfully helped me with the dreaded task of cleaning. Honestly for such a small space that I rent, it gets dusty and trashed in such a short period of time! We had even developed little routines like staying up late on Saturday night to watch my favorite show, Saturday Night Live together. Michael always volunteered to go to the grocery store with me and help bring the groceries in which was nice because after the incident of the scary man following me to my car outside of Walmart, it was refreshing to have my own personal bodyguard.

We also had both gotten used to each other and our unique habits and it felt as if we had been living together forever. Especially when Michael blasted All Time Low or Green Day when cleaning the kitchen and while we both screeched the lyrics.

That’s why it didn't take me by much surprise when Michael appeared in my doorway one day and asked “hey is it cool if my friends come over?”

“Yeah of course, I can pick up a pizza for dinner. Is that ok?”

“That would be great! You’re the best Jess, as always.” Michael replies.

“I know.” I respond pleased that he recognizes my awesomeness.

When Michael first moved in he had told me all about his friends. They were basically his family growing up since his mom was never around. I knew of Luke and Calum, who had known Michael since grade school. He had another friend named Ashton who they had met at the movie theater and he was a couple years older. Together they all were in a band that practiced in Ashton’s garage. They all sounded like nice kids. Even though they were only a few years younger, my rule of thumb was: if you are younger than me, you are going to be referred to as “kid”.

Luke and Calum arrived at the house first. Michael introduced them to me and they both gazed down at me curiously. I say down because they are both long limbed giants that cause me to look up to the high heavens at them. I’m sure they were trying to figure out what kind of person I was for letting a total stranger come live with me. They politely took off their shoes when they came in and thanked me for the pizza, which earned them an A in my book.

“Oh I’m making cookies too, I hope that’s ok.” I added nervously. I did not want to be stuck eating a bunch of chocolate chip cookies myself---because I totally would if no one else did.

“Yes cookies! That sounds AMAZING!” Calum said with a mouth full of pizza. I smiled, happy that it appeared as though I could do one thing right.

“Awesome, well they’re in the oven so Michael just take them out when the timer goes off. I’ll be in my room working on homework.” And with that I left the boys to their video games and pizza in the living room.

A few minutes later, when I was in the middle of doing my torts homework I heard a knock at the door. I didn’t hear anyone open it so I figured the guys were too engrossed in their video games to answer it. It must be Michael’s other friend.

I opened the door and my eyes almost flew out of their sockets. Michael’s other friend was leaning against the door frame with a cocky smirk on his face that clearly said he knew he was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. He was wearing a black tank top and his muscular biceps were on full display. Not to mention his skinny jeans were clinging to his legs in a very appealing way.

My mouth went dry because WHAT this kid was hot! And thank God he wasn’t an actual kid. He was only 3 years younger than me at 20 so I wasn’t such a creep for thinking that.

“Well, well, well, you must be Michael’s new mommy. I’m Ashton.” My mouth literally must have dropped to the floor. Did this kid just….? Ashton took my hand in his and kissed it gazing up at me through his lashes, never breaking eye contact with me as his lips were gently placed on my knuckles.

“I---umm—“ I stammered completely incapable of speech. What the heck. WORDS JESSICA. USE YOUR WORDS. My mind was screaming at me like a howler monkey but somehow my mouth had gone bone dry and I had forgotten how to use the English language.

“Ashton! Stop being a dick to Jessica and come get some pizza.” Michael yelled from the living room. That seemed to snap me out of my trance.

“Michael! Language! I told you! That’s one of my rules.” I said turning to lightly scold him. When I turned back to Ashton, he was somehow closer to me and continued to smirk.

“ANYWAYYYY,” I said with a voice that was Adam Levine high. “Come in Ashton. There’s pizza and stuff in the kitchen, help yourself.” With that I turned and basically fled in retreat back to my room shutting the door. I sat on my bed and just stared at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were flushed red from embarrassment and my eyes were what Panic at the Disco described as Nine in the Afternoon huge.

NO NO NO NOOOO. You are NOT doing this Jessica! You are not getting the hots for Michael’s friend! That is just too weird! True the guy is 20, but still he’s Michael’s friend. That is just too much. Plus he’s cocky as hell. No one likes guys like that. No this is SO not happening. I shook my head to myself as I made up my mind.

I was just going to have to resist the delicious temptation that was Ashton Irwin and treat him the same as Calum and Luke. That meant definitely not thinking twice about his muscular thighs and what I definitely wanted them to do to me…


	3. Teenage Dirtbag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but it references the name of the fic.

“Dude are you kidding me?! Your new mom is HOT!” Ashton exclaimed while stuffing an entire piece of pizza in his mouth. 

“Ashton! That’s way out of line!” Michael exasperatedly objecte as he glared daggers at his friend. Luke and Calum began snickering to themselves. 

“He’s not wrong, but that’s still messed up Ash.” Luke offered shaking his head but continuing to laugh. 

“Michael’s mom has got it going on…” Ashton began singing while Michael flipped him off. 

“You are such a perv! You leave her alone. She’s already being nice and letting me live here and stuff. DO NOT RUIN THIS FOR ME ASHTON FLETCHER IRWIN!” Michael shouted glaring at Ashton with his arms crossed. Ashton just continued to laugh and hum the tune to Stacey’s Mom, the long forgotten track from the 90s.

“ANYWAYYYY. On to more important topics, when’s the next band practice guys?”  
Luke asked eager to change the subject. He was the one that always kept the boys on topic when it came to banding stuff. 

“Tomorrow night at 6, my garage will be free.” Ashton informed them. 

“Sweet. I can’t wait until we get a gig. I actually think things are going pretty well for us.” Calum mumbled as he took yet another massive bite of pizza.

“I’m working on it guys. I swear I’m this close to getting the guy at the Pub to give us a slot. I just need a good demo of us rocking out so that he’ll be convinced.” Michael said as he grabbed a notepad. “What should our set list be?”

How about “Teenage Dirtbag”, “I Miss You” by Blink, and we could try a little Green Day, that’s always a crowd favorite,” Luke volunteered. 

“We could go Latin. How about a nice Enrique Iglesias song for seduction purposes,” Ashton said wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Michael face palmed himself before replying “It’s a British pub you idiot! I swear, I don’t know why I put up with you Irwin.”

“I bet you he gets it in with her by the time we get our first gig,” Calum said turning to Luke while Ashton and Michael carried on. 

“No way! She seems tough, its going to take her a lot longer to fall prey to Ashton’s supposed charm. I say after our first gig. Twenty buck wager?” Luke replied. 

“Deal.” The two boys shook on it to seal the pact as Michael and Ashton continued unaware, fighting about the setlist.


	4. Break the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica discovers Michael's plans for the future

“School is so pointless!!!” Michael greeted me with those words as he arrived home from school. I was in the middle of boiling water and cooking sauce for spaghetti. I have gourmet cooking skills limited to about 5 dishes. Today was Wednesday so it seemed like a good spaghetti day.

“Why don’t you have a seat and tell me why school is so pointless.” I said as I put some garlic bread into the oven. Michael flung himself onto one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter and threw his head into his hands dramatically.

“Today they just made us sit through this stupid college presentation about how basically if you don’t go to college you’re throwing your life away and making the worst mistake ever and yadda yadda.” Michael whined from in between his hands. “I just think they’re taking a very narrow position on it. College isn’t for everyone”

“So what are your plans after graduation, if not college?” I asked curiously. I hadn’t really gotten much information out of Michael since he moved in with me. He was a pretty secretive person. Most of what I did know, I had gotten through basically bribing Calum and Luke with tacos to get them talking. 

“I just really want to give this band thing a shot for a couple of years. Luke, Ashton and Calum feel the same. And if it doesn’t work out, then yes I’ll go to college. But music is my passion. I don’t care about some stupid country I have to read about in a book.”

“Well you should care,” I said smiling slyly at Michael when he glanced upward in surprise at my words, “what if that stupid country is where you’re going to be touring one day? Don’t you think its important to know a little bit about them and where they are on a map?” I asked. 

“Alright you got me there. So history and geography are important. But what about math? This calculus stuff seems pointless to me in the real world.” Michael said looking at me pointedly. He knew he had won.

“Well math beyond simple arithmetic I’m not sold on. I chose law school so I wouldn’t have to face math. So you win there. But you do need it to graduate from high school. So I would say its important in the meantime.”

“Yeah I guess.” Michael replied shrugging.

“So how did y’all start this whole ‘banding’ thing anyway?” I asked wanting to know more. This was a rare moment where Michael had his shield down and was letting me peer into his mind.

“It was all Luke at first. It was his idea. I played guitar because I loved it and it was a way for me to escape. Luke brought us all together and saw our potential. I’m really close to getting us a gig at the pub. This weekend we are recording a demo to give to the owner as an audition of sorts. If he says yes, then we will get an actual gig!” Michael said excitedly with eyes blazing. The passion he had for music was clearly written on his face. It was obvious he loves what he does.

“The pub! Are you serious?? That’s amazing!! I’ll definitely be there in the front row!” I said right as the timer for the spaghetti went off. I quickly removed the pasta from the heat and put it through the strainer and returned it to the pan with the sauce. I piled a bunch on a plate and added a piece of garlic bread and handed it to Michael.

“Dinner is served!” I said making a plate for myself and taking it to the table.

“Looks good! Thanks Jessica—and I don’t know how long you are planning to let me stay or whatever, but I promise I won’t be a bum. I know if this music thing doesn’t happen I’m going to have to have some sort of plan B.” Michael said nervously as he glanced down at his hands.

“I don’t know what the future holds after law school for me Michael, but I promise that you have a place living with me for as long as you want it.” I replied trying to convey to him with my words that I approved of his plan. “But only as long as you’re not a bum.” I added laughing at his choice of words. 

Normally I wouldn’t be an advocate for skipping college but Michael had a plan. He was looking at it maturely and sensibly and that’s all I could ever hope for. At the end of the day, it was his life. I still wouldn’t want him to be making a mistake. But I was willing to support him as long as he was willing to put in the work. I saw how many nights a week he was at Ashton’s practicing. Also how many crumbled up pieces of paper of thrown out song lyrics. This kids were determined to make it, and who was I to stand in the way of their dream. After all, I had made it to law school. If I could achieve that then anything was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. I have a bunch of future chapters planned and I'm trying to figure out how to get there. 
> 
> This is my first fic so if it is riddled with errors I apologize. 
> 
> If you have any recommendations, please feel free to let me know :)
> 
> -Lola


	5. Try Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting when Ashton learns of Scuba Steve

I got home from school and flung all 1,000 pounds of my law books onto the table and threw myself onto the couch. Today had been a longggg day. Michael was sprawled in the arm chair playing video games.

“Hey, you! Did you finish your homework?” I asked with mock seriousness. 

“Yes mommmm.” Michael replied. He had started teasingly calling me mom when according to him I ‘ask mom-like questions’. Now it had pretty much become a habit. It should probably be strange to me, but I’ve heard it enough times that it is normal and weirdly enough I actually respond to it.

“Alright! Good job! Well since you are preoccupied, let me rant to you about my day. So I basically confessed my love for Scuba Steve and now I want to die because I still have a couple more months of sitting next to him, you know law school seating chart and all, and yeah its going to be hella awkward now!!” I sighed dramatically and threw my arm over my eyes as if the sight of the world was too much for me.

“Who the fuck is Scuba Steve?!? Also, WHY does he deserve your love?!?” A third voice from nowhere asked me. I shrieked in surprise and extremely ungracefully fell off the couch. 

My eyes flicked upward and saw none other than Ashton Irwin. He had the usual smirk on his face as he took in the disheveled sight of me in a pile on the ground. I tried to collect myself with as much grace as I could possibly muster in the circumstances and rose from the ground. 

“I will not answer your question when you use such language in my house Ash-TON.” I replied sniffing loftily and headed towards my room.

“Michael you could’ve warned me he was here so I didn’t have a heart attack.” I said ruffling his hair fondly as I passed by. 

“I could’ve, but then that would’ve ruined the fun of seeing you throw yourself on the ground.” Michael replied cracking up and un-pausing his video game. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had just sat down and grabbed my laptop when my bedroom door was thrown wide open. Of course it was Ashton and of course he refused to knock and instead just waltzed right in like he owned the place. 

He sat down on my bed facing me. 

“Alright, I’m sorry I cursed in your home or whatever, but can you please explain to me who the hell Scuba Steve is and why you love him??” Ashton pleaded as he held his hands up in mock surrender. “I promise I’ll behave. Well—I’ll try to behave.” 

I rolled my eyes playfully at Ashton not believing a word. 

“He’s just this guy that sits next to me in all my classes. His name isn’t Steve but his profile picture of him on facebook is him scuba diving so that’s why I call him that.” I explained. What I happened to leave out was that he was tall and blonde and handsome as hell. He also was really smart and randomly hilarious with his commentary. I pretty much had a total crush on him. But I wasn't about to tell Ashton that. 

“And you told him you loved him??” Ashton asked incredulously.

“No silly. I just said something incredibly stupid in front of him, that’s all. I was being dramatic. Why are you so interested anyway?” I curiously asked.

“No reason really. Just anyone named Scuba Steve doesn’t sound like they can be trusted. And after you told us all that stuff about rape from your criminal law class, I just feel concerned.” He replied sincerely catching me off guard.

“Thanks Ashton, that’s sweet of you. But I’m fine. He’s just a guy I sit next to. No need to be concerned.” I said glancing down at my laptop where my FaceTime app started ringing.

“I’ll just leave you then. Ashton said quietly as he turned and exited the room closing the door behind him.

I wonder what that was about…

I hit answer and my sister’s face appeared on the screen. “Took you long enough!! I have the craziest story to tell you.” I didn’t have time to dwell on my thoughts about Ashton because my sister soon filled my head with some of the weird things that had happened to her. Crazy stuff always happens to her on a daily basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter because the character of Scuba Steve is loosely based on a guy I sit next to in class. 
> 
> As always, this is my first fic so I apologize if it is riddled with errors, I will do my best to catch them. 
> 
> Any feedback ya'll have I would greatly appreciate :)
> 
> -Lola


	6. Damned If I do ya, Damned if I don’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach brings Jessica and Ashton closer. Parts of Luke's past are revealed.

“So what do you guys want to do today for our day off?” I asked looking around at the three boys lounging in my living room. Honestly I think they are at my house more than I am. Not that I mind, it’s actually nice to have people to come home to instead of an empty room. Today was a holiday so we all didn’t have school. I should spend the day studying but I needed a break. 

“BEACH!! LET’S GO TO THE BEACH!” Calum excitedly suggested. “It’s supposed to be perfect weather today too!”

“Have you even been to the beach since you’ve lived in Florida?” Michael asked, ready to make fun of me I’m sure.

“Well not-- technically no. Like I’ve walked on it, but I haven’t gone to the beach, beach. But there are beaches in California too you know. It’s not like I’ve never seen one.” I replied laughing. Little did they know I practically grew up on the beach. It’s my favorite place, next to In N Out. I’m basically a walking California stereotype minus the not being a blonde Barbie part. 

“Yay! So it’s settled. BEACH DAY!” Luke shouted jointing Calum in the excitement. Sometimes I wondered if they were all humans or just a group of puppies in human clothes.

“I’m gonna call Ash and see if he wants to come. Today’s a holiday for his college so he doesn’t have class either. Unless there’s any reason why I shouldn’t invite him?” Michael asked looking pointedly at me. Calum and Luke both glanced up at me and raised their eyebrows. 

Great now they’re all staring at me expectantly.

“I don’t care if you invite Ash.” I replied as nonchalantly as I could. I don’t think I was very successful because Michael rolled his eys at me as he dialed Ashton’s number. “Ash says he’s down. He even offered to drive. He’ll be here in 20 so let’s get ready!!!”

As I was packing towels I couldn’t help but think how maybe agreeing to go to the beach with Ashton wasn’t the best idea. I was going to have to keep my mind in check. 

Alright shirtless Ashton. I’m not going to be weird. I can play it cool. Even though I’m sure he has like 16 abs and his skin is a flawless color of the sun, I can ignore it.  
\------------------------------------------- 

 

I was doing fine keeping my mind in check until Ashton insisted on putting sunscreen on my back. 

“Ok you creep. Only because I don’t want to get skin cancer and die.” I reluctantly passed him the bottle of sunscreen so he could put some on my shoulders. My skin was basically glow in the dark white because I’m always inside studying. He slowly ran his hands over my shoulders rubbing the lotion in carefully causing me to involuntarily shiver. His hands were magical. I wonder what else those hands could do….

NO. YOU ARE NOT GOING THERE JESSICA. FOCUS. FISH. DOLPHINS. SCREAMING DOLPHINS. DOPHINS JUMPING AND SCREAMING… Oh dear GOD….

Ashton’s hands moved lower to rub the lotion into my lower back and I almost fainted on the spot. There were goose bumps all over my skin from his touch and I was involuntarily shivering a bit.

“There all done.” Ashton said with a satisfied smirk.

“Thanks.” I whispered in reply because I could barely speak at that point. 

I escaped from Ashton in the guise of going to feel the water with Michael. 

Afterwards I threw the frisbee with Calum for awhile until Luke stole him away to go swim in the water. They tried to get me to join but I had watched Shark Week way too many times to go that far out into the ocean. It was one of my many irrational fears. Naturally I did not tell them that. I went to go hide under the umbrella for a bit.

I was lost in thought, which was a frequent occurrence with me, which was why I didn’t notice Ashton plopping down on the sand next to me until I felt the cool water from his hair hit me in the face.

“Hey! That’s cold!” I shouted as I wiped the salt water from my face. It felt a little bit refreshing because it was so hot outside but it didn’t mean I wanted it in my face.

“Sorry.” Ashton replied chuckling as he continued to basically shake off like a dog and get more water all over me.

“Thanks Irwin. I really needed that.” I said sarcastically rolling my eyes and wiping more water off of me.

“Anytime. I’ve got more if you need some.” He replied as he wiped his hair against my shoulder. 

“I WAS BEING FACETIOUS YOU IDIOT!!” I shrieked as I punched him in the arm in retaliation. Ashton just continued to laugh mockingly at me. 

“Facetious huh? That’s a good word. 

“Yeah it means sarcastic. I read a lot, sue me.” I stuck out my tongue like the mature adult that I am.

Ashton just shook his head in response like he couldn’t believe that I was the oldest one of the group.

“So what were you thinking about when I sat down? You looked really focused.” Ashton inquired.

“I was just letting my mind wander. But can I ask you something random?” I asked not sure how he would take my question.

“Yeah you can ask me anything Jessica. I’m an open book.” Ashton responded waiting for my inquiry.

“Umm this is random, but what’s the deal with Calum and Luke?” I asked hesitantly. I looked out to where they were both swimming deep out in the water. They looked like tiny lego pieces bobbing up and down in the surf.

“Wow that is super random. Why do you ask?” Ashton replied suspiciously glancing up to stare at me.

“Um no reason. They just seem unusually close. I’m just trying to figure them out.” 

“Well, it’s a bit of tale. Luke lives with Calum kinda like Michael lives with you.” Ashton began causing me to raise my eyebrows in surprise.

“Luke’s parents used to be snowbirds. He was born in Michigan and used to come here to Florida with his family every year. I can’t remember how old he was but it must have been when he was in 8th grade and his parents decided to sell their house in Florida and just stay permanently in Michigan. Luke was devastated and didn’t want to leave Michael and Calum. So Calum asked his parents if Luke could just stay with them and they agreed. I don’t know how he got his parents to go with the plan but somehow he convinced them because he’s still here. So yeah they’ve gone through a lot together.” 

“Wow.” That was all I could possibly respond. So Luke just left his family so he could stay with his friends? That’s incredibly brave, but also incredibly sad at the same time. Although he didn’t seem sad, he seemed pretty content to be here with his friends. I’m going to have to keep an eye on him.

“Now as to if there’s something else going on between Calum and Luke, we aren’t sure. It’s pure speculation at this point.” Ashton continued jarring me from my thoughts.

“I had no idea about Luke’s parents. And if there is something else with them, I won’t love them any less. It’s just pure curiosity, that’s all. Thank for telling me Ash.” I said giving him a small smile. He was being nice for a change instead of cocky and it was pleasant. 

“Anytime Jessica, I told you I’m an open book.” And with those words he got up and held out his hand to me.

“Come on let’s join Calum and Luke.”

“Umm that’s pretty far out there…”I said eyes widening in fright.

“Oh come on. Don’t be afraid. Calum and Luke have been out there for like 20 minutes and they’re fine. Besides, I’ll be there too and I won’t let anything happen.” Ashton said as he continued to reach his hand out to me.

“Ugh fine.” I huffily replied. I reached up and grabbed Ashton’s hand allowing him to help me up. Much to my surprise he didn’t let my hand go as we ran down to the water and began to swim out. I was thankful for that too because once I could no longer touch the ground I started to freak out a little and my grip on his hand tightened. 

Ashton could probably sense me freaking out because he looked over at me and smiled and began to stroke my hand with his thumb.

“I’m fine.” I squeaked because I’m a terrible liar.

“Don’t worry Jessica, I’ve got you.” Ashton’s words finally had a calming effect on me. Slowly my fear began to leave me and I could actually relax and have a little fun. 

Somehow the four of us ended up in a splash fight. One good thing about swimming in the Gulf of Mexico is that there are hardly any waves so we could just float and act like idiots without having to be worried about being pummeled by giant waves. When Ashton let go of my hand, I immediately felt sad from the lack of contact. I was so doomed with my feelings for him. I made up for it though by splashing him right in the face with a bunch of water—payback from earlier.

We played out in the water for a long time before we all were tired and decided it was time to go back to the house for some food. When we swam to shore we saw that Michael had fallen asleep under the umbrella. Unfortunately the sun had moved while he was sleeping so he had been completely exposed to the rays. Despite how many times I made Michael put sunscreen on, he somehow still got sunburnt and was the actual shade of a lobster.

This was going to be a fun evening.  
\-------------------------------------------

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Ashton’s jeep as we headed back to my house. The guys were jamming out to Green Day but I just couldn’t get my mind off of the events from today.

I actually held hands with Ashton!!! Well technically he held my hand because he felt bad for me because I’m such a loser and have an irrational fear of sharks—but still! I’m counting that as a hand hold! I wish he would like me. I honestly don’t think he does though. Whenever he “flirts” with me it just feels like a game. Like he’s just messing with me. I don’t actually think he’s interested. Which is the problem because I just keep falling harder and harder for him. Sigh, as if a guy like Ashton Irwin would ever like me anyway. Which is dumb because I have a lot going for me. I mean I’m in law school! Everyone should love me. Unfortunately that’s not the case. Most of the guys that I’ve tried to date haven’t liked that I’m in law school. It’s always “oh you’re SOOOO busy”, which yes I am sooo busy because I’m paying like 40 grand a year to go to school, I’m going to do well damnit! And luckily I am. But guys don’t like that. 

Or the fact that I don’t look like a model doesn’t help. Like sorry I spend 12 hours studying in the library, I don’t always have time for the gym. My favorite comment I get from guys is “you look so tired”. IT MAKES ME SO MAD. Yes I am tired! I study a lot. Get over it! My looking tired literally doesn’t affect you at all. I try and mask it with 30 pounds of make up to no avail. I still get that comment. So I’ve just given up trying to please people. I wear sweats in my free time and yoga pants and guys can just suck it up. Which again is a fantastic attitude to have when you’re looking for someone to date. But at this point I don’t even care. I can still wish that Ashton liked me though. A girl can dream.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm thinking of adding some Cake but I haven't fully made up my mind yet.
> 
> -Lola


	7. Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke joins the family.

Luke and I hadn’t left the couch for a few hours. Michael and Calum had gone with Ashton to drop the demo cd they created off at The Pub to try and secure a future gig. 

I was trying to focus on what was on the tv screen, but my mind kept returning to the conversation that Michael and I had the night before.

**FLASHBACK**

“So I have a question for you and you can answer honestly, it doesn’t matter.” Michael said catching my attention.

“Ok, shoot.” I replied. My curiosity had been peaked. 

Michael ran a hand through his hair before continuing “Do you care that Luke stays here as often as he does? Like does it bother you?”

I didn’t have to even think about my answer before replying honestly, “no, Luke being here doesn’t bother me. Why do you ask?” I inquired wanting to know what brought these questions on.

“Well, I don’t know if you know, but Luke’s family doesn’t actually live in Florida.”

“Yeah Ashton filled me in the other day at the beach. I can’t believe he’s been living here without his family. I mean I know he’s got you guys but still! That’s so crazy. To answer your question again, of course I don’t mind Luke staying here. Especially now that I know about his circumstances.” I said being careful to filter what I was about to say about Luke basically being homeless. I didn’t want to upset Michael and remind him of his situation. It all made sense now why Michael didn’t want to stay at Calum’s any longer when he had been kicked out. Luke was already staying there so Michael probably didn’t want to add to their burden. All the puzzle pieces were clicking into place. 

First Michael and now Luke. I didn’t mind having them live with me. It gave me a purpose and a reason to not be such a slob or to just sleep all the time when I wasn’t in school. They were helping me way more than I was helping them and I didn’t think they were realizing it. 

**END OF FLASHBACK

I still couldn’t believe this parents. Have these kids ever had like a proper sit down family dinner? That’s when I got a brilliant idea. I was going to cook like a real dinner and have everyone sit around the table and enjoy it. No tv, no distraction, just quality time. 

What the heck could I make?

“Lucas! What’s your favorite food? Like real food not fast food.” I asked as a plan was slowly forming in my mind. 

“Umm fettucini alfredo. Why?” Luke asked suspiciously.

“Because Saturday night I am going to make us all a proper sit down family dinner. All of us are so busy and constantly on the go, it would be nice if we could all just hangout and relax and eat some, hopefully, good food. To quote Ferris Buehler ‘Life moves pretty fast. If you don’t stop and look around once in awhile, you could miss it.’”

“That sounds really nice Jessica, thank you.” Luke said leaning his head on my shoulder. We continued to watch the next episode of Game of Thrones together. We had been having a marathon for the upcoming season. 

“You know, Michael really appreciates what you’re doing for him. We all do actually.” Luke said quietly catching me off guard. I turned to look at him but his eyes remained glued to the screen.

“Michael hasn’t had an easy life. We’ve always tried to be there for him. But sometimes you just need someone to fill that parental role. Ashton’s been kind of that father figure to us all. But even then its hard to take him seriously sometimes because we are all in the same band. But with you it’s different. You fill that maternal void that was missing in his life. You kind of fill it for all of us actually.” He said glancing up to finally make eye contact with me. 

“Aww Lukey. You’re going to make me cry!” I said already sniffing back the tears that were threatening to fall. Luke looked up at me like he wanted to say more.

“Do you think---nevermind” he began cutting himself off and looking away.

“What is it Luke? You can tell me.” I coaxed trying to convey that I wouldn’t judge him with whatever he said.

Luke bit his lip sucking on his lip ring. “Can I call you mom too? I know it’s weird but its oddly comforting. And since my own mom is back in Michigan, it makes me feel like I’m not alone.” Luke said in a small voice refusing to make eye contact with me.

These poor kids all of them. I can’t imagine what it must be like to be so far away from your parents at such a young age. I was dying being away from my parents at home and I’m much older. Of course he feels abandoned because his parents haven’t returned to Florida. 

“Of course Lukey, you don’t even have to ask” I replied bringing Luke towards me to give him a big hug. “I am mother to all” I said as Luke and I giggled.

“Next time you see Calum, inform him that he has been adopted by me too. But that’s it! Three kids is enough to handle!” 

“So what’s going on between you and Ashton?” Luke asked as he stared at me waiting to gauge my reaction. Unfortunately for me, I have never had a good poker face and my face immediately began to heat up forcing me to look down.

“Um nothing’s happening with Ashton and I. What makes you say that?” I asked nervously. If this kid could see right through me, so could Ashton probably.

“Oh nothing, just the fact that your eyes practically undress him every time he’s in the room.” Luke replied giving me a cheeky smile which caused me to choke on air.

“I’m sorry, WHAT?” I asked not sure if I had hallucinated what he just said or not.

“You heard me. Not to mention Ashton never shuts up about you! Also, I don’t know who Scuba Steve is, but Ash has a dart board with his name written on it in his garage.”

“Omg. What has my life become.” I scrubbed my face with my hand willing the blush that had formed to go away. This could not be happening. I took a deep breath before continuing.

“Ashton is handsome, I can’t deny that. But there’s nothing going on between us. And that’s final.” I said trying to have an authoritative tone to my voice and failing miserably. 

Luke just laughed in response before winking and replying “whatever you say MOM.”


	8. Miss Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, things get dicey when Michael's real mom comes back into the picture.

Michael was helping me put groceries in the trunk at Walmart. The sun had just gone down as we were checking out. The parking lot was bustling because it always was with Walmart. Even though it supports sweat shops, people like cheap stuff and unfortunately I was no different. I live off of student loans. 

“Mikeyyy, will you please go to the gym with me when we get back? You know I hate going by myself.” I pleaded as I threw some groceries in the back seat. 

“Ugh mommm. You know I hate the gym. I only move when I have to.” He replied as he slammed the trunk shut. “I’ll put the cart away, you can get in the car.”

I got inside and started the engine so the air could start blasting. Even after living in Florida for so long I still expected it to cool down at night once it got dark like it did back home in California, but it never did. I was waiting for Michael when I noticed it was taking him a really long time to return the cart. I turned the car back off and went to search for him.

When I neared the cart return, Michael had his back to me and he was talking to a random lady rather aggressively.

“You can’t just show up and expect things to be different.” He said with a hard edge in his voice that I hadn’t heard him use before. 

“How dare you call her that. I’m YOUR mother. Not some girl you just met. How old is she anyway?” The woman demanded to know.

Oh. So not a random lady after all. I backed away to hide behind a car because I felt like I was intruding. But I didn’t want to leave Michael with her, because I didn’t know what she was capable of. 

“Why does that even matter? She takes care of me, better than you ever did. How many drinks have you had today? I don’t even know why you stopped to talk to me.”

“Because I heard you refer to that little bitch as your mother. I had to set you straight.”

“You have no right to call her that. I don’t even know what you’re doing here. I’m not coming home with you.”

“Oh no. You misunderstand me.” Michael’s mom said with a menacing smile. I don’t want you back. I told you to never come back and I meant it. Having you gone is the best thing that ever happened. I don’t want you Michael. Its your fault that your father left and I can’t even bear the sight of you anymore.”

With those final venom laced words, she turned around and stumbled into Walmart. So clearly she already had a few drinks that night. My heart broke for Michael. I couldn’t see his face but I almost didn’t want to. His hands were balled into fists and were clasped tightly to his side. His shoulders were elevated and he was staring at the ground. 

I slowly walked towards him and lightly touched his shoulder. He flinched from my touch at first until he looked up and realized it was me.

“Hey.” I said softly. I was at a loss for words.

“Hi. Sorry you had to see that.” Michael whispered in response. 

So he had heard me after all. I had let out a gasp near the end that I had tried to cover with my hand but apparently was unsuccessful.

“Michael, you have nothing to be sorry for. Come on, let’s go home.” I gently led him back to the car. I could tell he was trying to hold back tears.

The whole drive back to the house was quiet.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked not sure if that would help.

Michael did not respond but just shook his head and continued to look out the window.

When we got home Michael silently helped bring the groceries in and then went into his room and shut the door. 

I began putting the groceries away trying to rack my brain for how I should be handling this situation, but my mind was blank. I had no training that would prepare me for this or how to deal with it. 

I had just put the last item away when I heard the front door open. It was Ashton coming to pick up Michael to take him to band practice. I tried to compose myself and tuck away all the emotions I was feeling so that Ashton wouldn’t see me in such a vulnerable state.

Apparently I failed because Ashton rushed over and pulled me into his arms.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked as he searched my face as if it held the answers. Most days it did because like I said, I have absolutely no poker face.

I tried to speak but my voice only came out in a whisper. This was affecting me more than I thought. I cleared my throat and tried again. 

“We uh ran into Michael’s actual mom at Walmart. And she basically told him that she was happy he was gone and to never come back.”

“Oh no. Poor Michael.” Ashton said glancing in the direction of Michael’s room.

“I’m going to cancel band practice. Luke and Calum will understand.” Ashton pulled out his phone and sent a text to both of them. He then looked back up at me with concern on his face.

“Are you ok though? After witnessing that?” He asked with a voice laced with compassion.

“I—I think so. I’m not sure I’ve properly processed it. But I’ll be ok. I more don’t know what to say to Michael.” I admitted feeling a bit gloomy.

“Why don’t you sit down and I’ll make you a cup of tea? That always makes me feel better.” Ashton suggested as he gave me a soft smile. “I can try and talk to Michael. Usually I know how to bring him back again.” 

Normally I would object to something like that but it felt nice to have someone take care of me for a change. So I complied with Ashton’s words and reclined on the couch, letting him take charge of the situation. 

He made me my tea and then went to go to talk to Michael. It must have worked because maybe half an hour later he and Michael emerged and joined me on the couch. I had one of the Lord of the Rings movies on because it was my favorite. When I glanced over Michael’s head at Ashton he gave me a subtle thumbs up. I was going to have to add ‘miracle worker’ to the list of titles I associated with Ashton Irwin. 

The three of us spent the rest of the evening on the couch finishing the movie. I would occasionally feel Ashton playing with my hair as his arm rested on the top of the couch. It was comforting in a weird way so I made no move to stop him. It was thanks to him that everything was now ok, or at least on the surface. I figured I could give in justtttt a little bit to his charms. Maybe liking Ashton wasn’t the end of the world after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! I appreciate you taking the time to read my creation. Hopefully it makes sense I'm really trying. As always this is my first fic so I do my best to correct all the errors and such but I'm not perfect.
> 
> Any feedback would be great!
> 
> -Lola
> 
> P.S. Ashton has been looking extra fantastic lately in real life and it makes concentrating difficult!


	9. You Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a nightmare.

I had just turned off the lights and slid into bed. I was absolutely exhausted from a long day of studying. I basically wanted to kick myself for thinking law school was ever a good idea. It was so much work, practically too much. I set my alarm to wake me up in 4 hours at 7 a.m. That’s going to be super fun. 

I had just gotten comfortable and was literally seconds away from drifting off to sleep when I heard a light tapping and my bedroom door being slowly opened.

“Mom?” Michael softly called out.

“Yeah?” I replied sitting up while trying to find my glasses so that I could see in the dark. I was always losing those things. 

“What’s up Mikey, are you ok?” I had started calling him that as a nickname after it slipped out one time and he had told me that Luke, Calum, and Ashton call him that. 

Michael hesitated before replying. “Um, I had a really bad dream. Do you think—can I sleep in here with you? It was really scary, it was about zombies and stuff…” he trailed off uncertainly.

“Yeah of course, come on.” I said as I patted the bed beside me. “I do have a king sized bed.”

Michael scurried to the other side of the bed and practically dove under the covers.

“I’m sorry for being weird. It’s just, this dream was really terrifying. I shouldn’t have watched Walking Dead before bed.” Michael said as he turned to lay on his back so that he could stare at the ceiling.

“It’s ok Mikey, I don’t mind. My sister does the same thing when she has nightmares. And I know it’s a little different because we aren’t related or anything, but honestly I feel like you’re a combo of my brother or kid or something. I don’t know. Maybe I’m just crazy because now I’m rambling. Basically what I’m saying is, I’m going to take care of you and treat you as if we were related. So you don’t ever have to worry again, ok?”

“O-k. Honestly I don’t even know how to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. But I’m thankful that you found me that day outside of Starbucks. Goodnight.” He said as he let out a giant yawn. 

“Me too Mikey, me too. Goodnight.” With that I found Michael’s hand in the dark and gave it a squeeze. 

“Sweet dreams filled with Ashton.” He said cheekily as he yawned again.

“OMG nope! You just ruined it. We were having a moment and it’s over now! Goodnight!” I jokingly replied as a defense mechanism because that recommendation hit a little too close to home.

“Honestly, how blind do you think I am? I could see you both staring lovingly at eachother over my head the other night. It was really creepy.” Michael said chuckling. 

“I plead the 5th!” I replied laughing nervously. Darn this kid for being perceptive. Michael just kept laughing at me and I just kept thinking my life would have been a lot simpler but a lot less bright if I hadn’t met a guy named Ashton Irwin.

Soon enough, we both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know with my chapter titles anymore. They're all songs.
> 
> More importantly, I AM GOING TO SEE ALL TIME LOW TOMORROW!! I'm so excited I've never seen them before in concert. I should be studying for finals in 2 weeks but shhh no one has to know.
> 
> ANYWAYYYY I hope you guys are liking the story so far. I promise drama is coming soon. 
> 
> -Lola
> 
> P.S. Ashton in glasses is my favorite Ashton *sighhhh


	10. Saturday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served & secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't believe me just watch! Totally stole this title from Uptown Funk ;)

Saturday Night dinner

All the boys were acting weird and I couldn’t figure out why. Well Ashton was acting how he always acts. There was a lot of whispering going on in the living room and when I would try and creep up on them to try and overhear they would stop and pretend to be playing video games. I really wanted to know what was up. I was going to get the truth out of them one way or another. I asked Michael to set the table and he agreed, but not before grumbling. 

“Alright boys, dinner is ready!” I shouted so they could hear me over the sound of whatever game they were currently caught up in.

“YES FINALLY FOOD!” Calum screeched while running into the kitchen so he could be first in line to get served. I gave him a giant helping of the fetuccini alfredo I had made but not before forcing him to also put some salad on his plate. We both stuck our tongue out at each other but he took the salad nonetheless. He knew who was boss. 

“I hope it’s ok. I’ve never really made anything like this from scratch before.” I said self consciously. I really hoped that I hadn’t just given them all food poisoning. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine MOM, even with the stupid salad.” Calum replied as he went to sit at the table. They all called me mom now, except for Ashton, which I was grateful for. That would have been too much for me to handle.

I served Michael next who also objected to the salad but just like Calum, he too put the salad on the plate. I loved having the power.

Next in line was Ashton. I gave him two scoops but apparently that wasn’t enough.

“Can I have another serving? You know what they say about guys with big appetites…” he said suggestively while I just stared at him, mouth agape at his audacity.

“Yeah that they have little—“ Luke interrupted before I cut him off. 

“ALRIGHT LUCAS!” I shook myself out of my trance and quickly gave Ashton another scoop so I could glare at Luke. He just winked and accepted the salad without comment. These boys I swear.

I served myself and then took a seat at the table between Michael and Calum. 

“So we have an announcement to make” Calum said as he clinked on his glass to get everyone’s attention. “The owner of The Pub has agreed to give us our first gig next Friday night!!!!!! We’ve got ourselves a live show!!” All the boys cheered and then waited to see my reaction. 

“OMG WHAT!! That’s amazing!!! Congrats guys! That’s so exciting!” I immediately jumped up and gave all of them a hug one by one. When I got to Ashton I was trying not to blush furiously. I don’t know if I was successful or not. Judging by Luke’s smirk, I’m guessing not. 

Dinner went by quickly with us discussing the logistics of the show such as the setlist, how we were going to transport all the instruments, and what time it would begin. I had started clearing some of the dishes from the table and putting them in the sink when Ashton magically appeared behind me and whispered in my ear causing me to throw the glass I was holding up in the air. Luckily he’s athletic and caught it before it hit the ground so I wouldn’t have to pay my entire deposit to replace it. 

“You scared me! What did you say Ashton?”I asked nervously. He was currently too far into my personal space and I couldn’t think straight.

“I said, ‘you better be at our show Friday night.’” He replied not moving an inch from where he was standing.

“Um yeah I wouldn’t miss it.” I replied as I stared up at him. He was so close and I wasn’t sure why. All I could think about was what it would be like to kiss him. He would just have to lean down a tiny bit…..

“Are you even listening to me? Earth to Jessicaaaaa” Ashton said snapping me out of that dangerous thought pattern.

“What?” I replied trying not to die of embarrassment. 

“I saiddddd, we are going to be playing one of the songs we wrote so I’m going to be curious what you think about it.” Ashton said smirking like he knew what I had been thinking. It probably had been showing on my face. I really need to learn how to get that under control. 

“Yeah totally.” I said as I became mesmerized again by how close his face was to mine. I couldn’t help it, he was totally distracting.

“Alright you clearly aren’t listening to me.” Ashton said as he slowly leaned in even further and I swear my eyes practically bugged out of my head. What the hell was he doing. 

“You’ve got an eyelash on your cheek” he whispered, much to my disappointment as he gently plucked the rebel eyelash off of my cheek. He held it out in front of me waiting expectantly for me to blow on it and make a wish. I gently closed my eyes and wished for Ashton Irwin. I had never wanted a wish to come true more so than that one. When I opened my eyes Ashton was staring at me intently. I blinked up at him in confusion. It was his turn to be zoning out. He seemed to catch himself because he stopped staring at me and stepped back.

“Sorry bout that. I was making a wish too. Anyway, thanks for dinner it was great.” He said before disappearing as quickly as he had appeared and went to join the other guys in the living room. 

Honestly I didn’t even know with him anymore. He confused the hell out me. It was better to not think about him. But who was I kidding, he was all I thought about when I wasn’t caught up in law school. I had it bad for that boy.


	11. Rock Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys play their first gig and things get steamy between Ashton and Jessica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there's terribly written smut contained in this chapter. My apologies in advance.

First gig

The Pub was extra crowded for a Friday night. One of the bonuses of being one of three bars in town was that there was always lots of customers, but tonight it was especially popping. 

The boys were currently setting up on the small stage and tuning their instruments. I could feel their nervous energy and it was rubbing off on me. I decided to order a drink to deal with my nerves. The bartender made my drink really strong because all I could taste was the rum in my rum and coke. Despite that fact, I still drank another before the lights dimmed and it was finally time for their set.

“Good evening ladies and gents, we are 5 Seconds of Summer. If you know the words, feel free to sing along with us.” Those were the only words of introduction that Luke gave before the music began.

“All the Small things…”

Luke was singing lead and playing guitar. Calum was on bass and harmonized and sang with Michael who was on another guitar. But I only had eyes for Ashton. He had his honey colored curls pulled back in a red bandana and was banging the hell out of the drums. This caused him to get sweaty pretty quickly which should have been gross but instead made him look even hotter. His gray tank top clung to him, because he practically never wore sleeves, and showed off his straining arm muscles. I thought I was actually dying. I had to order 2 more drinks just to keep from yelling something inappropriate and/or tackling him at the drum kit. 

Of course I wasn’t the only one that noticed him. All the other women in the bar were looking at Ashton, dare I say eye raping him, but he had locked eyes with me and refused to let go. I was totally lost in his eyes. I stopped keeping track of how many drinks I had. They served them in tiny glasses so I actually wasn’t drinking that much, but they were still strong. After the 3rd song I realized I should probably stop drinking and ordered a water. 

“Call me lucky cuz in the end. I’m a 6 she’s a 10. She’s so fit I’m insecure but I keep coming back for moooore.” Ashton sang while maintaining eye contact with me the whole time. He even winked at the end causing my heart to skip a beat. I don’t know in what world Ashton thought he was a 6 and not a 10 but in this world he was more like a 12. Actually more like a million. 

“Alright guys, this next song is a new song of ours. We just wrote it a few days ago so hopefully you like it. Most of the lyrics can be attributed to our very own Ashton Irwin.” Michael said causing everyone to cheer for Ashton. “Why don’t you sing the chorus for us Ash so they can get an idea before the song starts and maybe sing along.”

“Thanks Michael, and it goes a little something like this….

She said to me forget what you thought, cause good girls are bad girls that haven’t been caught.” Ashton sang out clearly and wonderfully for the crowd. Of course he also had an amazing voice even as the drummer. I began blushing furiously, those lyrics soundly awfully familiar. 

FLASHBACK*

“I’m just saying Michael, maybe you should think about keeping your hair a semi normal color. The dark brown looks good, why don’t you stick with that?” I pleaded hoping Michael would understand.

“Because MOM I like changing up my hair color. I get bored if it’s the same. You’re such a goody two shoes! I bet you’ve never broken a rule in your life!” He replied sarcastically. 

“Ok, first of all, I am so not a goody two shoes. And second of all, I AM going to school to become a lawyer, so you know, it makes sense that I believe in upholding the law.” I stated. 

Michael just rolled his eyes in response and walked away. I knew he was annoyed with me. I couldn’t help it though. I was just trying to do what’s best for him. I knew he liked changing his hair but I think people would take him more seriously and would focus less on his hair and more on his other skills if he just kept it a normal color. Ultimately it was his choice. 

“So is he right about you then?” Ashton asked yanking me out of my thoughts.

“Huh?” I asked confused.

“Michael. Is he right that you’re a good girl?” Ashton flirtatiously inquired.

This boy. He was always flirting with me and causing me to blush. He was so conceited and arrogant and I shouldn’t find his cocky attitude as attractive as I did. But that was just it, I found him extremely attractive. Everything about him just screamed fuck me. And did I want to! I was so done with him right now though. Well, two can play that game. 

“Silly Ashton” I said as I sauntered over to where he was leaning against the wall making sure to give my hips some extra shake, “haven’t you heard? Good girls are just bad girls that haven’t been caught.” I gave him a wink and then left him there smirking and shaking his head. 

*END OF FLASHBACK

So that little punk just stole my line and wrote it into his song. I better get royalties for that. Ashton just continued to look pleased with himself as if he could read my thoughts.

The guys played a few more songs and when they were done the crowd wouldn’t stop screaming and clapping for them. I was so proud. They ended up playing one final song as an encore. 

“You’re like perfection, some kind of holiday…”

When the show was over, I waited patiently for the guys to greet all of their “fans”. Apparently they had some sort of following on YouTube. People were asking for selfies, and having them sign stuff, it was crazy.

My patience ran out however when I looked over and saw some girl all over Ashton. Oh helllll no. I immediately began trying to stomp over to where he was but I was swaying a bit. I realized I was definitely tipsy. Miraculously I still made it over to Ashton without breaking my ankle and I immediately threw my arms around him and started squealing really obnoxiously. 

“OMG you guys were sooooo good! I’m so proud of you Ashy! I can’t wait until WE go HOME so WE can talk about the concert more!” I emphasized my natural valley girl voice heightened from the alcohol, so that this chick would get the message and back off because he was MINE. Well not technically, but technicalities could always be worked out later. At least that’s what my drunken mind thought. 

Ashton just glanced at me amusedly as he thanked the girl for her comments. She angrily flounced away probably not used to being ignored. I just continued to smile up at Ashton as I leaned my head on his chest.

“You’re all sweaty.” I commented but didn’t move away.

“And you must be drunk because normally you would be recoiling. I tried to keep track of how many drinks you had as I was drumming but that was a bit difficult. Are you ok?” He asked with his brow furrowed in concern.

“Mmhmm I’m ok now. You’re really comfty Ashy. I bet you’re a good cuddler. We should cuddle sometime” I said tightening my hold on his waist protectively. Ashton glanced down at me surprised and then began to chuckle at my obvious lack of a filter due to my inebriated state.

“Alright! Well let’s get you home first and then we’ll see about that cuddling later. Come on.” Ashton said as he led me to a chair next to the stage.

“I’m going to get you another water, but I want you to sit right here while we put the stage and stuff away. Can you do that for me?” Ashton asked leaning down to look me in the eye.

I gave him my most award winning smile and replied “I’d do anything for you Ashy, especially since you put my words in your song.” 

“I was hoping you caught that.” Ashton just shook his head and went to get me a water. While I was waiting for him to return Michael came over to check on me.

“Heyyy mom did you enjoy the show?” He asked timidly, unsure as to what I thought.

“Oh my GOD I loved it!! You were soo good Mikey I’m so proud of you!!” I exclaimed as I gave him a giant hug. However I misjudged how to shift my weight properly in order to do that and ended up leaning almost entirely on him.

“Woah there. Clearly you’ve had some drinks tonight.” Michael said as he held me up. 

“Hey. Yeah I’ve brought her some water. We should pack up quick so we can get her home.” Ashton said as he returned. 

“Ashy told me I should stay here while you guys clean so I am.” I said with no shame whatsoever.

“Ashy huh? Michael said as he raised an eyebrow at Ashton and smirked. 

“Don’t look at me, I’m not the drunk one.” He said as he rolled his eyes fondly at me.

Just then Luke and Calum wandered up to join the group.

“My tall sons. My talented tall sons. You were so amazing tonight!” I screamed as I threw my arms around both of them. They both stared at Michael and Ashton dumbfounded by my reaction.

“Um mom—“ Luke began.

“She’s drunk and acting like an idiot. We need to get her home.” Michael said in an annoyed tone. “Come on guys, let’s leave her with “Ashley” and go finish putting the stuff away.”

“It’s Ashy actually.” Ashton corrected before realizing what he was saying. Both Luke and Calum burst out into laughter and Michael face palmed himself. 

“I can’t with you two right now. Stay here.” Michael said before walking away. He wasn’t actually mad, he was just over it.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

When we all got back home, Michael helped get me to my room so I wouldn’t stumble and break my neck. He made me take out my contacts and even wiped the make up off my face with a make up wipe. I didn’t deserve him. 

“Here’s your pajamas” he said as he handed me the shorts and t-shirt I always slept in. “Try and get some sleep mom, goodnight.” He kissed me on the head and then left shutting the door behind him.

I tried my best to sleep and maybe I did for a little bit but when I woke up I was bored and lonely and I remembered that Ashton had promised to cuddle with me later. Well now was later. 

To Ashy: You should come cuddle with me?? Pleazeee

To Jessica: Why are you awake??

To Ashy: Can’t sleep? You said you would…

To Jessica: I told you we’ll see. 

To Ashy: Lies you said later. Sooo cuddle?? Come to my room…

 

“Heyyy Ashy. Did you know you’re Ashy in my phone contacts?” I giggled as Ashton snuck in and shut the door. 

“Shh the rest of the boys are passed out asleep in the living room. Here I brought you some more water.” Ashton said as he came and sat down on the bed next to me. He handed me the water and I took a giant gulp.

“Thanks that’s so much better. I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to tell you how great you were tonight at the gig.” I said as I began to scoot closer to Ashton.

“Yeah I think we all played really well. Everyone didn’t leave so that’s a good sign. And we even got invited to play back.” Ashton said laughing nervously as he noticed me staring at his lips. He licked them which caused me to lick my lips in response. Gone was the usual cocky and arrogant Ashton and instead was replaced with a nervous and fidgety Ashton. 

“Um Jessica I don’t think you know what you’re doing—whatever it is that you’re doing. You’re drunk. Ashton retreated a little closer to the edge of the bed. 

“Oh no Ashton Irwin. I’m not that drunk. And I know exactly what I’m doing. I’ve wanted you since that moment I saw you standing in my door with that cocky little smirk of yours.” I clumsily got up and crawled the rest of the way to Ashton and pushed him so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard. He stared at me with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but I shushed him. 

“And watching you tonight—God that did something to me! I was getting all hot and bothered in that bar. That’s really why I was drinking so much. But you know what my favorite part was?” I said as I moved so that I was fully straddling his hips. His hands came to rest loosely on my waist but he made no move to shove me off. 

“What’s that?” He breathed out as I began to run my lips against the stubble of the underside of his jaw. I brought my lips to the shell of his ear and whispered as seductively as I could, “that you only had eyes for me” and then bit down lightly on his earlobe. 

Ashton inhaled quickly and let out a small involuntary noise. That was the only sign of affirmation I needed because I tangled my left hand in his gorgeous curls and brought my lips to his in a passionate kiss. It was a little rough at first because we had to get used to each other and find a rhythm, but once we did—I saw stars. 

“Are you sure about this?” Ashton asked as we both caught our breath.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life. I wished for you on that eyelash you caught on my cheek.” I said breathlessly as Ashton stared deep into my eyes. He must have come to a decision because the next thing I knew he was flipping us over so that he was on top of me with most of his weight resting on his forearms. 

He began to trail kisses down my neck to my chest which caused me to arch my back and quickened my breathing significantly. I wanted him NOW. I ran my hand up under his shirt and felt the warmth of his skin. It was like he was on fire. I gently grazed my nails down his rippling back muscles and he must have really liked that because he bit down on my shoulder and groaned lowly in response. 

“God I’ve wanted you for so long.” Ashton groaned out.

He brought his right hand up to roughly massage my breasts. It felt so amazing that I was already a moaning mess and we hadn’t even taken our clothes off yet. This was probably going to be a short program. 

I tugged on Ashton’s shirt indicating I wanted him to pull it off. He complied with my wish and then reached for mine. He began to greedily suck on my nipples that became instantly hard. I’ve always had sensitive nipples and the way that Ashton was attacking them by alternating between flicking them and sucking was going to lead to a premature ending.

“Ahhhh. Ash babe. I don’t think I can last much longer if you k-keep it up.” I stuttered out. He reluctantly released me with a pop causing me to shudder. I reached for his pants and helped him pull them off. He was left in his American Apparel underwear. I could see how hard he already was through the thin material. Well he had already teased me enough, now it was my turn. I gently dragged my nails across his length and Ashton’s mouth fell open. 

“My turn.” I said as I looked up through my lashes seductively. I crawled on my stomach until I was eye level with his crotch. I mouthed at the tip of him through the material of his boxers and Ashton tangled his hand in my hair pulling gently. I knew what he wanted. Carefully I dipped my hand into his boxers pulling out his member. Of course he’s huge. He wasn’t kidding about guys with big appetites. I wasn’t a pro at any of this stuff because I had only been with one other guy, but I figured I would give it my best shot. I licked him from the base to the tip like he was an ice cream cone and then swirled my tongue against the bottom slit. I must have done something right because Ashton moaned out appreciatively and it was HOT! I then took him into my mouth, not very far because I was not a porn star, but as far as I could without triggering my gag reflex. After that I just bobbed up and down for a while, while pumping the base with my hand. Apparently I wasn’t terrible because soon Ashton was pulling me off so that our night didn’t end there. 

“Wait do you have a condom?” Ashton asked me panicking. This would be really awkward if neither of us had one.

“Um yeah I keep one for emergencies.” I said self-consciously. I retrieved it from my bedside drawer and handed it to Ashton so he could put it on himself. I was never really good with those things. He gave himself a couple of firm strokes and then lined himself up with me. He brushed his hand across my cheek and looked into my eyes and said “let me know if anything hurts, I don’t want to hurt you.”

He gently started entering me because it was a little difficult, it had been a long time since I had let someone in, literally and figuratively. I was inhaling sharply trying to get used to the feeling. Once Ashton was fully in, he gave me some time to adjust. Instead of passionate kissing, Ashton was kissing me sweetly and slowly, letting me feel every move of his lips and tongue. He gently started to rock our bodies and once he made sure I was ok he picked up the pace. I reached the high before Ashton did and I moaned his name as I felt my first ever orgasm during sex. Ashton didn’t last much longer after that. We both lay together in a sweaty mess after, neither one of us wanting to get up. Finally Ashton did get up to dispose of the condom and he came back with a washcloth for me. I wiped myself down and super sanitarily threw the towel somewhere on the floor, which should’ve been so disturbing but I was too tired to care. I curled up in Ashton’s arms and he kissed my forehead and then we were both unconscious quickly. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining bright through the living room window initiating Calum to wake up. His full bladder caused him to actually get up instead of returning to sleep like he wanted to. On his way back from the bathroom he noticed Ashton was missing. He checked Michael’s room and Ashton wasn’t there either. 

What the hell? Where is h—omg NO WAY! 

Calum thought as he cracked open the door to Jessica's room. What he saw caused him to slam the door shut in his haste to run back and jump on Luke to wake him up. 

“Luuuuuke! Wake up!!” Calum said as he threw himself on top of Luke. 

“Mpphh.” Luke replied to the impact trying to dislodge Calum from his back.  
“Calum let me sleep!”

“Just listen you’re going to want to hear this!”

“Fine what’s so important that you felt the need to awaken me?”

“Dude Ash and Jessica finally boned!”

“What??! Finally! You owe me 20 bucks, I told you he would grow a pair and get it in!” Luke said excitedly as he punched Calum in the arm. 

“UGHHH GUYS DO YOU REALLY?! I DID NOT NEED TO BE WOKEN UP TO HEAR THAT” Michael shouted. Burrowing his head under his pillow in an attempt to block Luke and Calum out. He did NOT want the details. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

I woke up when I heard my bedroom door being slammed shut. It took me a minute to get my bearings and then the events of last night hit me like a beluga whale. I instantly understood that I was naked and tangled up in Ashton.

I can’t believe last night actually happened!! MICHAEL IS GOING TO KILL ME OMG. With that thought I reluctantly left Ashton’s warm embrace and jumped out of bed to take a shower and to try and think of a way to solve this dilemma. When I was finished and got dressed I still hadn’t come up with anything clever. First and foremost I had another problem on my hands. Ashton. Did he regret last night? What if this was just another hook up for him?

I cautiously entered my room and saw that Ashton was awake and sitting up in my bed with his hands behind his head. He had on his signature smirk and had the sheet pulled low so it was barely covering his man bits. Essentially his 12 pack abs were on full display. Probably on purpose. 

I hesitated unsure of what he would say. 

“Good morning beautiful, last night was fun.” Ashton said losing his smirk and instead giving me a soft smile. He began reaching out his arms in my direction indicating that he wanted a hug. 

I instantly let out a breath I didn’t know I had been holding. Feeling relieved I entered his arms and gave him a kiss on the head. “Hi. Last night was amazing.” I said playing aimlessly with Ashton’s chest hair. 

“What’s wrong babe?” Ashton asked furrowing his brown in concern. He brought his hand up to gently stroke my cheek.

“Nothing. I was just thinking about what we are going to tell Michael.” I mumbled before looking up into Ashton’s beautiful hazel eyes as if they contained the answers to the universe.

Ashton gently kissed my forehead before clasping my hands in his. We’ll just tell him the truth. Not the details of course, we’ll keep those for us, but he’s almost an adult, I think he can handle it. He can get over the fact that we’re dating.” Ashton said seriously.

“Yeah, you’re right.—wait dating?? Did I miss something??” I asked looking up suspiciously at Ashton. 

He just chuckled in response and said “yeah dating. I like you Jessica, a lot. And judging by last night, you like me an ahhh ahhh ahhhhhhh lot.” Ashton’s smirk was back.

I blushed a furious shade of red and pulled my hands from his grasp.

“OMG ASHTON!” I shrieked punching his shoulder. “You’re such a dork!” 

“True, but I’m YOUR dork!” Ashton said leaning in for a kiss.

I rolled my eyes in response and playfully shoved Ashton. “NOPE! Not until you brush your teeth and shower.”

“Fine! Only because I want to kiss you.” Ashton said getting up and letting the sheet fall from his body.  
Yup. I slept with that. And now I’m dating that!! How did I get so lucky??

Ashton showered and got cleaned up. The first thing he did after he got dressed was come give me a long slow kiss. True to his word.

“Are you sure Michael’s going to be ok? I just don’t want to mess him up, you know? Or make this weird for him.” I asked second guessing my life choices. 

“I don’t think it’ll be weird. But we do have to tell him. He’ll be fine.” Ashton reassured me as he kissed me again chastely on the lips. 

“Ughhh you’re right. When did you get so wise? I asked getting ready to open the door. 

“When you let me put my dick inside you,” Ashton replied laughing and dodging the slap he knew I was going to playfully give him.

“OH MY GOD! I’m so done with you!” I replied gazing at him fondly to let him know I was partially kidding. 

I opened the door and had just taken a step out when Ashton flipped me around and pinned me to the wall in the hallway. 

“You’re mine now. And last night was ONLY the beginning.” Ashton said as he grinned wolfishly down at me. Thank goodness he had me pinned to the wall because my knees had gone weak at that point. 

He leaned down and attacked my lips with his leaving me dazed and breathless. He only pulled back when we heard an awkward cough from the kitchen.

My face was blushing again and I looked up to see my worst nightmare in the form of Luke, Calum, and Michael all staring at us. Ashton stepped back and released me and I just stood there staring back.

“I don’t even want to know. Can we just have breakfast now?” Michael asked sounding bored.

“Umm. Pancakes? I asked nervously. 

“YES PANCAKES!” Luke and Calum shouted together going back to the videogames in the living room. 

\-------------------------------------------  
**LATER THAT EVENING

I knocked on Michael’s bedroom door while mentally preparing myself. This was going to be awkward, but it had to be done.

“Come in” Michael shouted. 

I walked in to see Michael sitting on his bed aimlessly strumming his guitar.

“What’s up?” He asked looking up. 

“ Well I figured I should at least address what happened last night.” I said as I sat down on the edge of his bed. 

“Ew please don’t. I don’t want to know the gory details.”

“Ok calm down. There is no way I am giving you details. But I feel like I do owe you an apology. I don’t want to make this weird for you.” I bit my lip. 

“You don’t have to apologize. It is a tiny bit weird, but I can get over it. You guys are both adults. If you want to ‘get it on’ I don’t care as long as you USE PROTECTION.” Michael said laughing hysterically with a grin on his face. 

“OH MY GOD MICHAEL.” I said as my cheeks heated up in embarrassment. 

He continued cracking up thinking he was hilarious. “Ok but seriously, I don’t understand one thing. Why Ashton??”

I shook my head as I laughed. “I know he can be an idiot. But he’s also really sweet. He makes me happy. I don’t know. He’s different than the jerks I’ve dated in the past. I really like him Michael, it doesn’t make sense to me either.” I said returning his smile. 

“Alright but if you two get married there’s no way I’m calling him dad.” Michael said cheekily.

I snorted in response. “We just started dating. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. So is this a truce?” I said holding out my hand hoping he would shake it.

“Truce. But I want a hug.” Michael said taking off his guitar and practically throwing himself in my arms. 

“Anytime Mikey. You’re still number one on my list. Just because I’m dating Ashton doesn’t mean you’re any less important to me. Ok?” I said reassuring Michael as I gently stroked his back.

He hummed in response as he burrowed his head in my neck. 

“Ok I trust you.” He said quietly.

And just like that I knew things were going to be ok. Well, things between me and Mikey. Ashton was still a mystery to me that I was constantly trying to solve. The thing about mysteries is, you never know how they're going to turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that wasn't terrible. *cringes
> 
> I've never written a fic before or smut so this is kinda new territory for me. 
> 
> Good luck on anyone taking finals! Lately I've been finding it easier to write than find motivation to study, which is always good when its finals season.
> 
> -Lola
> 
> P.S. ROWYSO starts tomorrow!! The date I'm attending is still a couple months away but I'm still super excited!! ;D


	12. Bail Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night!

Our first date wasn’t quite like I had expected. 

“Wooo movie night! Movie night!” Ashton exclaimed as he settled onto the couch. That week had been hell because of midterms so Ashton and I had not seen each other. Because of that, we both had no time for our first official date. Luckily, we finally had a night off. Michael also conveniently had told me that he and Luke were staying at Calum’s house, so I was secretly hoping for some sexy time with Ashton. 

Ashton looked really adorable with his glasses on and a green button up shirt that matched his eyes. His long curly hair was tame for once and just fell lightly on his forehead. Glasses wearing Ashton is my favorite Ashton. 

He makes me want to wear my glasses more. I usually wear contacts but lately because of the late hours I had been putting in at school, I tried wearing my glasses so my eyes did not feel so tired. But the other day I actually was made fun of for wearing my glasses so I stopped. When I confessed this to Ashton he told me that it was ridiculous and that I should wear my glasses proudly as a big FUCK YOU to whomever would dare make fun of me, in LAW SCHOOL especially, for wearing glasses. They’re cool glasses too! They are dark brown and have gold on the sides and they’re Kate Spade. I don’t know how you can make fun of that. 

I put on the movie, we were both really excited to watch Big Hero 6 (we are both actually 5 years old) and cuddled up to Ashton’s side. We were just getting engrossed in the film when Ashton’s phone rang.

“Sorry it’s my mom.” He said as he answered the phone. I nodded and paused the movie. I watched him listening to what his mom was saying on the other end and my heart fell in my chest because his facial expression said it all. 

“Soooo, I know we were supposed to hangout tonight, but my mom just asked if I could come home and watch my brother and sister. She just picked up a last minute graveyard shift. I’m really sorry.” Ashton explained looking guilty. 

“That’s ok. I understand.” I said feeling a tiny bit disappointed. I totally understood but that didn’t mean I didn’t feel a little sad about not getting to spend the evening with Ashton. We were both so busy with school that we hardly had time for one another. And I really wanted to watch Big Hero 6 !

“Well, you’re welcome to come with if you want” Ashton said slowly as if he was unsure of what he was saying “I mean it won’t be that exciting or anything. My siblings are a pain, but they’d probably love to meet you. 

“I’d love to come with you! That sounds really fun! And I want to meet your brother and sister.” I exclaimed, pleased that he had invited me. 

“Wait really?!?” Ashton confusedly asked.

“Yeah! Plus I still get to spend time with you, that’s all I really care about.” I whispered as a I leaned in towards Ashton and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

“You’re the best” he said smiling as he pulled away.

“Damn straight!” I replied.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at Ashton’s house a little bit later. I was nervous because his mom’s car was still parked in front of the house so she obviously had not left yet. I wanted to make a good impression.

“Ashton! Thank you so much for doing this! I’m sorry to ruin your evening.” Ashton’s mom said as she quickly rushed down the stairs and into the other room grabbing her purse. She began searching through it immediately not looking up. 

“Hey mom this is Jessica.” Ashton indicated causing his mom to pause her previous motions of digging and look up. 

“Oh this is the famous Jessica I’ve heard so much about! Hi sweetie I’m Anne. She said as she came over and gave me a big hug. I knew I was going to like her instantly. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” I replied smiling back at her. 

“I’m really sorry to ruin your special night. But I just really need to take this shift. She explained.

“It’s alright. I brought the movie we were going to watch and Ashton told me Harry and Lauren haven’t seen it yet. So it’ll be fun. Plus I brought popcorn! I replied. I wanted to put Ashton’s mom at ease because I understood their financial situation and also because she was so darn nice.

“You kids have a good night!” Anne called as she hurried out the door.

Are you ready? Ashton asked as he turned to me taking my hand in his and giving it a comforting squeeze.

“I’m ready for anything.” I replied as I squeezed back.

“Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY GUYS! 
> 
> I know it seemed as though I had fallen off a cliff, but I've just been extremely busy since school ended. 
> 
> I promise I have not abandoned this story but instead have come back with a new vigor. So I will be updating way more often!
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well!  
> -Lola


	13. Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night at Ashton's house with Harry, Lauren, and Jessica.

“Harry! Lauren! I have someone I’d like you to meet.” Ashton shouted to try and get his siblings to come down stairs.

“Ashtonnnnnnn!” Harry yelled before throwing himself right at Ashton. Luckily this must be a regular occurrence in this household because Ashton just scooped up his brother and threw him over his shoulder while they both giggled.

I was just standing there watching and cracking up at the sight. Ashton with kids was adorable, even though they were his siblings.

“Ash! Mom said you were going to watch us tonight but I wasn’t sure.” Lauren said as she came down the stairs. She stopped when she saw me.

I gave her a smile and a little wave because I’m awkward like that.

“Who’s this?” Lauren asked suspicious.

“Guys, this is Jessica. We were supposed to have date night tonight but you know mom got called into work. She agreed to come hangout with us instead.” Ashton said giving me a reassuring smile.

Both Harry and Lauren were silent as if they were assessing me to determine if what Ashton had said was true.

“Well its nice to meet you both. Ashton has told me so much about you. I come bringing gifts! Do you want to watch….BIG HERO 6?” I asked excitedly hoping that my enthusiasm would be contagious.

“OMG yes! Everyone in my class has seen it and all they talk about is baymax this and baymax that.” Harry said with excitement. 

“I also brought popcorn and ice cream, you know really healthy stuff. Lauren do you want to help me make it in the kitchen? I asked hoping I wasn’t overstepping my bounds.

I held my breath waiting for her response. 

“Yeah sounds fun! You can call me Loz. That’s what I let cool people call me. You seem cool." She chatted animatedly as we went into the kitchen. I looked back at Ashton as I followed Lauren into the kitchen and he gave me a wink. I instantly felt relieved. This was actually going really well. Hopefully we could keep this up. 

Loz and I brought all the junk food back into the living room and set it up on the table. Ashton and Harry had already set up the movie so all we had to do was push play. Harry snuggled up into a ball on a giant bean bag chair that was on the ground. Loz curled up into the armchair, so that left Ashton and I with the couch. We both sat down and Ashton instantly scooted closer to me so that he could put his arm around me. I immediately started blushing but I gave him a small smile nonetheless. Since we were all settled in, Ashton pressed play on the movie.

I have to say, for a Disney movie I was so into this movie! When Baymax sacrificed himself, I suddenly felt a tear fall down my cheek. Ashton glanced over and when he saw the tear he gently wiped it away with his thumb. I gave him a watery smile and then rested my head on his shoulder. His arm tightened protectively around me and we remained that way for the rest of the movie. 

When the end credits were finally rolling, with an awesome song by Fall Out Boy I must say, I glanced over at Harry and Loz and they were both passed out. They were really cute.

I lifted my head off of Ashton’s shoulder and glanced over at him giving him a questioning look as to the kids. 

Apparently he understood because he nodded at me and then gave me some mad sign language like he was those people that direct planes on the tarmac.

The message was clear. He said he would grab Loz if I could try and grab Harry. I nodded in return and then we set to our tasks.

Harry was pretty young so thankfully he wasn’t anywhere near as tall as Ashton. I was easily able to carry him bridal style up the stairs. Thank goodness they had their names painted on the door otherwise that might have been difficult figuring out which room was which.

I gently laid Harry down on his bed and pulled the covers up over him. These kids were smart to have already have their pajamas on before the movie. I gave him a little kiss on the forehead because I couldn’t help it, he was adorable, and quietly got up to leave. I had just made it to the door when I heard Harry quietly call out my name.

“Yes Harry?” I whispered not wanting to wake Loz up as well.

“Is Ashton your boyfriend?” He asked quietly.

Oh geez. How do I answer this one. Think Jessica. THINK.

“He’s not my boyfriend yet. But I like him a lot.” I said honestly hoping that would stop his line of questioning.

“He’s a dummy then. You’re nice.” He said causing me to try very hard to stifle a giggle.

“Thanks Harry. You’re nice too. I promise I’ll come back and visit again soon and we can have another movie night. Would you like that?”

“Yes! That would be so cool!” He said sleepily. He yawned causing me to yawn as well. Why are those things always so contagious?

“Ok I will. But only if you go to sleep ok?” I asked hoping this bribe would work. Is it ethical to bribe children?

“Ok. Goodnight Jessica.” Harry said before closing his eyes.

“Night Harry.” I said and then retreated out of the room and back downstairs. Ashton was already sitting on the couch again. He glanced up when I walked in the room. 

“Hey. Thanks for helping me put them to bed.” He said smiling up at me with his cute little dimples.

“Yeah its no problem. They’re really sweet kids. I like them.” I said smiling back at him.

“I’m sorry this wasn’t the most romantic of first dates.” Ashton said suddenly becoming self conscious. He was refusing to make eye contact with me and was scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

“Ashton I already told you it’s fine. I had a great time. And you saw me totally tearing up at the movie like a big sap. It was great.” I said forcing him to look up at me with my hand under his chin.

I gave him a reassuring smile to show that I meant what I had said. I really did have a fantastic time. He was so different from the guys that I was used to dating. The ones who take you to a loud restaurant so they don’t have to listen to you talk. Or the ones that literally just want to get into your pants. I was not a fan of either of those types.

“I guess I just wanted tonight to be perfect because I like you. And I know we’ve already had sex, but that’s not all I want from this. Not that I’m not attracted to you like that…..because I am very attracted to you like that. But I want to get to know you as a person if that makes any sense at all…” Ashton trailed off. 

“Ashton you’re amazing.” I said as I sat down next to him on the couch. I looked up into his eyes and thought what the hell before I leaned in and captured my lips with his. We continued to make out a little until we heard the front door open and shut. We both jumped away from each other because we didn’t want to be caught in any compromising positions.

“Hey kids. Did you have a nice night?” A tired looking Anne asked as she came and threw herself down into the armchair that Loz had been occupying on an hour before.

“The best. Thank you so much for having me over.” I replied giving Ashton a smile.

“Oh anytime dear. Certainly it won’t be the last.” Anne said with a twinkle in her eye as she glanced over at Ashton.

“No. It most certainly will not be the last.” Ashton said. I didn’t think it would be either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry it has been forever since I updated! But here is another chapter from my crazy brain. P.S. If anyone is going to ROWYSO in Florida feel free to comment. I'm debating going but I'm not sure if I want to go by myself :(
> 
> I hope you guys like it!


	14. Your Voice Was the Soundtrack of My Summer

It was 3 a.m. and I couldn’t sleep. I had gone to bed at 7p.m. which never happens, but I was so exhausted from studying that it was necessary. I could hear the crashing of the thunder outside my window from the storm. It had just come in from the north and was hitting southern Florida hard. Apparently the Monster I had downed didn’t affect me at all. I decided to flip on the tv to distract me from my restlessness and settled on watching a Fresh Price of Bel Air re-run. It was just getting good when all of a sudden there was a giant crash and the tv turned off as the power went out. I always thought it was dumb that all the power lines were above ground here in Florida so power loss was common. Luckily, I was prepared because I kept two flashlights in the drawer next to my bed. I fished them out and then crept into the living room to see if any of the guys were awake. In all honesty, even though I was a fully grown adult, the sounds of the thunder outside still freaked me out and left me uneasy. 

Calum and Luke had spent the night. Since the guys were always over, the living room was always turned into one giant bedroom. It made sense because that was where the video games were. When I scanned my light over the living room I was met with Calum’s brown eyes blinking up at me.

“Hey mom are you ok?” He asked concerned just as a huge clap of thunder sounded outside.

“Y-yeah I’m fine. The storm just creeps me out a little bit. Also, the power’s out.” I replied.

“I thought you weren’t afraid of anything?” Calum whispered as he chuckled.

“Yeah well whomever told you that is a total liar. I’m definitely a scaredy cat.” I admitted.

“You should just grab a pillow and come sleep out here.” Luke said out of nowhere which totally made me jump because I hadn’t realized he was awake. 

“Yeah don’t be by yourself.” Michael joined in.

“I didn’t realize you were all awake. Ok, I’ll go get my blanket. This storm is intense!” I said as I returned to my room to grab my pillow and cheetah print blanket. When I reverted to the living room someone had opened the blinds so the bright flashes of lightning could be seen lighting up the room. They would flash and it would look like daylight outside until it faded back into darkness. 

I involuntarily shivered as a I curled up on the floor with my blanket wrapped tightly around me.

“It’s ok mom. We’re all here and we’re going to protect you.” Michael said sweetly as he patted my shoulder comfortingly.

“Thanks Mikey. Well if we’re all up, why don’t we talk for a little bit to distract ourselves, aka me, from what’s going on outside.” I suggested.

“What do you want to talk about?” Luke asked. “How about how your date with Ashton went?”

“Umm no. I feel awkward talking about that with you guys! Let’s pick something else.” I said feeling myself start to blush.

“Oh was it one of thoooose kinds of dates?” Calum suggestively asked. 

“Oh my gosh! NO! You guys are ridiculous. For your information, I had a lovely time with Ashton.” I said feeling proud of myself.

“Oh is that what they call it these days?” Michael chimed in getting the others to start dying of laughter. I just glared at him in the dark. 

“Ok! That’s enough of that. Calum you pick.” I said as I nestled down deep into my blankets trying to get comfortable.

“Ummm once I wrote a story about turtles and it was the worst thing I’ve ever written to date.” Calum said causing us all to erupt into laughter. “No joke if you heard it now you would think I was an idiot.” 

“Thank goodness your songwriting skills have improved since then.” Luke said giving Calum a fond smile.

“Alright Lucas your turn.” Calum said.

“Ok. Well, I guess my dream is that this band thing takes off. You know we have a lot of people rooting for us from our YouTube page. I read the comments sometimes and for some odd reason people seem to like us. It’s kinda cool, we have our own cult following. It’d be nice to be able to travel and get out of this small town.” Luke wistfully explained. 

“That would be so sick! Could you imagine ever performing for a whole arena full of people?” Calum said wistfully.

“Dude what if Alex Gasgarth liked our music?” Michael asked wide eyed.

“Liked your music? What if you guys were able to write songs with him and stuff?" I added. 

“That would be the life.” Luke said quietly as he yawned. 

“You guys will get there one day. Never give up on your dreams, no matter what people say about them.” I fervently said.

“Never.” Calum promised.

“Never ever.” Michael agreed.

“Never in a million years.” Luke added with finality.


	15. All About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton and I finally went on a real date. It was very romantic and cheesy but I loved every moment of it. It made me feel my age for once. I wasn’t a boring old adult with the weight of the world on my shoulders. I was 23, young and reckless. Being with Ashton was an exhilarating feeling. I could just live in the moment with him. It was so different from everything I was used to and I never wanted to go back.

Ashton and I finally went on a real date. 

I was freaking out when I was trying to get ready. All the clothes I owned from my walk in closet were either on my bed or on the floor because I instantly hated everything.

“OMG JUST PICK SOMETHING!” Michael said in exasperation from his perch laying on my bed under some of the clothes. 

“You don’t understand Michael! I have to look perfect!” I replied in frustration. 

“Hasn’t he seen you naked? I’m sure he doesn’t care WHAT you wear!” Michael retorted snickering. 

“UGHHH this is what I get for asking for a guy’s opinion!! Fine! What about this??” I asked expectantly. 

I stepped out of the bathroom in a simple off the shoulder mint green dress. I paired it with sparkly sandals and a small rose gold arrow necklace. 

“You look great! See that wasn’t so hard gosh! Definitely did not have to take 2 HOURS!” Michael said standing up and letting a pile of clothes fall to the ground.

“Michael you’re ridiculous! But thank you for helping me. Even though all you did is complain the whole time.” I said rolling my eyes and sticking my tongue out at him in true mature fashion. Michael returned the gesture. 

As soon as I heard a knock at the door my heart began to race. I didn’t know why I was nervous, it was just Ashton. The same guy that I’ve hungout with a million times. And also, why were my hands getting sweaty. That only happens when I freak out in torts. I wiped my hands on my dress, took a deep breath, and opened the door. 

Ashton was wearing the usual black skinny jeans, but he was wearing a blue dress shirt tucked in. His usually unruly curls were tamed and he looked adorable with his glasses. 

“Make good choices you two! Ashton I want her home by 10 on the dot.” Michael said with mock seriousness. 

“Yes sir!” Ashton said giving Michael a salute.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashton had refused to tell me ahead of time where we were going. We arrived at the village on the water in downtown. It was a casual place and the sun was setting so it was really romantic. Once the sun had fully set and it started getting dark, there were lights in the bay at the bottom of the ocean that changed different colors in the water. 

While we were eating dolphins came swimming by. The food was really good. I only spilled on myself once. 

After dinner Ashton suggested we walk on the beach by the pier. I couldn’t stop smiling when he grabbed my hand so that we were walking and holding hands.

We both joked around a lot but actually talk about real topics too.

I didn’t realize Ashton was such a sweet guy before. I only knew the shallow condescending Ashton. But I slowly realized that was his front that he shows the world to hide that he’s hurting. 

“I hate working at KFC. It’s literally the worst job. But it pays the bills. Its hard living in such a wealthy place but be the ones struggling to eat.” Ashton admitted glancing out at the water. 

“Money isn’t everything. What would you do if you could do anything in the world and not have to worry about the cost. Like you never had to work again?” I asked. 

“I would just focus on my drumming and music. My dream would be to be a real musician who played gigs and was friends with the dudes from All Time Low. Then I could buy my mom a house and she wouldn’t have to work so much. Harry and Loz wouldn’t have to go to community college like me. I could afford to send them wherever they wanted to go. What about you?” He asked turning his hazel eyes on me. 

I paused for a moment before I answered trying to figure out how to put into words how I felt. 

“I think I would travel. I want to see the world, experience the different cultures. I don’t know, I’m just dying to live. Don’t get me wrong, I love law school! I know I complain about it a lot but I do love it and I want to use it to help other people. I think I would travel first and then do pro bono work to help people who can’t afford attorneys because I wouldn’t need the money. Then I could get married and have a family and not be so stressed out about paying off my student loan debt. That would make me happy.” I replied honestly. 

“That’s very noble of you. How many kids do you want? Ashton asks softly catching me off guard. I just realized how real this conversation was and it caused me to stutter a bit. 

“Um definitely t-two. I like the idea of having a big family, you know I have two sisters. But I also have no idea how it’s going to work with my job.”

“I want a big family, like 4 kids! If I could pick, I would want my kids closer together in age though. There’s such a huge gap between Harry and I that I feel more like his dad than his older brother. But maybe that’s just because I’ve never had a dad…” Ashton trails off looking wistfully out at the ocean. He had an unreadable expression in his eyes that I didn’t like. I gently wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest, one of the benefits I enjoyed because he was way taller than me. 

“I don’t want what happened between my mom and dad to ever happen to me.” He said with a steel resolve in his eyes.

“ I know what you mean. Whenever I think of my parents and how selfish they were for getting a divorce, I want to punch something.” I said as painful memories started flooding back. As if Ashton could sense this he wrapped his arms around me tighter pulling me even closer to him.

“We’re never going to make our parents’ mistakes.” Ashton whispered resolutely glancing down at me. I blushed deeply at his implication but continued to hold his gaze. Ashton slowly shrunk down so he could give me a chaste kiss on the forehead. It was cute. Everything about Ashton was cute.

“Do you want to dance?” Ashton asked me suddenly catching me off guard. The way he skipped from topic to topic and serious to whimsical always surprised me. 

“What? There’s no music!” I said incredulously.

“Exactly! That’s the fun of it! Come on!” Ashton grabbed my hand and then placed his other hand on my waist. He then began singing quietly some song that sounded awfully familiar but that I couldn’t place and we began to sway to the music as the waves continued to gently lap at the shore. 

It was very romantic and cheesy but I loved every moment of it. It made me feel my age for once. I wasn’t a boring old adult with the weight of the world on my shoulders. I was 23, young and reckless. Being with Ashton was an exhilarating feeling. I could just live in the moment with him. It was so different from everything I was used to and I never wanted to go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is not ready to go back to school?


	16. How You Remind Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um mom, we have a problem.” Calum spoke quickly into the phone. There was loud music and I could hear people in the background. My stomach began to twist into knots and every dark scenario I had thought of began to play in my mind.

It had been about two months of Ashton and I going out. Things were going great and I couldn’t have been happier. But the thing about my life is, every time I get really happy about something and secure, something has to wrong. And sure enough it did.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Michael: Hey do you want me to wait for you to watch the new episode of Agents of Shield?

To Michael: Helloooooo. I know you’re at band practice, but you could at least respond when you guys take a break.

To Michael: Fine I’m watching it without you.

To Michael: Michael????

Ok that was weird. Michael didn’t normally ignore my text messages. Even when he was mad at me he would just respond with one worded answers. He was at band practice though so maybe Luke was pushing them hard today. I kept watching the clock and as it got later and later I started getting worried. What if something happened? Maybe I should just text the other guys and see what’s up.

To Ashton: Hey is Michael with you? He’s not responding to my texts.

No answer. Ok that’s weird too. Now I’m really getting weirded out.

To Luke: Alright what’s going on? No one is answering my messages and I’m getting worried here!

No response. That’s it. 

To Calum: CALUM THOMAS HOOD. YOU BETTER RESPOND TO THIS TEXT MESSAGE OR I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT BE HAPPY WITH THE CONSEQUENCES!

*Incoming call from Calum

“Um mom, we have a problem.” Calum spoke quickly into the phone. There was loud music and I could hear people in the background. My stomach began to twist into knots and every dark scenario I had thought of began to play in my mind.

“What happened?! Is it Michael? Is he ok?” I asked frantic for more information.

“Well it’s kind of a long story—“ Calum began but I didn’t let him finish.

“TELL ME RIGHT NOW!” I demanded. I knew I was being bitchy but I was seriously concerned.

“Michael's really drunk. Umm Ashton kind of invited us to go to this college party with him and we were all drinking and yeah. Michael had way too much. I tried to get him to stop drinking but at that point he was pretty hammered. He was throwing up a little ago. Can you come get us? I can’t find Ashton anywhere. Please don’t be mad….” Calum trailed off.

“I’m not mad Calum. I know I promised that you guys could always call me for anything, I’m just disappointed. And I’m worried about Michael.” I responded honestly. “Text me the address. I’m leaving right now.”

What the hell was Ashton thinking? It’s a school night for goodness sake! Not to mention, why the hell didn’t he say anything to me about this party? Dark thoughts swirled in my mind as I drove to the address that Calum had texted me. I pulled up to this giant house on the water. Great I’m going to have a fun time locating everyone in there. 

 

I walked in to the party and felt really lucky that I was 23 because I was able to blend in with these college kids. I immediately began my search for Michael. Calum had texted me that they were upstairs. As I was crossing the large living room I ran right into Luke on the unofficial dance floor grinding on a scantily clad college chick. He was clearly buzzed based on his flushed cheeks and ear splitting grin that refused to leave his face. 

“Mommmm. When’d you get here?” Luke slurred before erupting into a fit of giggles.

“Do you know where Michael or Ashton are?” I asked ignoring his drunken question. 

“No. I’ll go with you though.” Luke replied as he untangled himself from his dance partner. Damn straight he was going to help me look. He was coming home with me. It was a school night after all and he had class tomorrow. 

“Bye Hailey!”

“My name’s Courtney!” She scoffed before finding another dance partner. I just shook my head and grabbed Luke before continuing to make my way through the sweaty bodies towards the staircase. 

We finally found Michael slumped over the toilet in one of the bathrooms upstairs. Its clear that he had been throwing up. Oh Michael. 

I immediately got on my knees and started rubbing his back and let him know that I was there and that I was going to take him home and take care of him. I told Calum to go find some water for Michael and then ordered Luke to help me get Michael up once I ascertained that he wasn’t going to throw up again right that minute. Calum disappeared back into the chaos of the party and Luke and I helped Michael sit up. We were then able to get him to stand as long as he was leaning heavily and Luke and my shoulders. Getting him down the stairs was probably the hardest part of the whole ordeal. 

We were making slow progress back through the living room and across the unofficial dance floor. I was starting to feel more triumphant when we finally emerged on the other side until I saw a sight that I did not expect to see. There was Ashton sitting in an armchair with a girl straddling him. His hands were currently gripping her ass and she was currently stuffing her tongue down his throat. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ASHTON IRWIN?!?” I yelled over the noise of the fiesta. No one seemed to hear me or take any notice but Ashton definitely did because he immediately stood up, dumping the slut that he had previously had on his lap to the floor. 

I left Michael with Luke and stomped up to Ashton with fire blazing in my eyes because I was so ticked that he let this happen on his watch. He should know better. And even though he’s technically not my boyfriend, the dread of betrayal still set in to my stomach. 

“I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU. There are SO many things that are fucked up about this situation, I don’t even know to begin! First, I’m done with you. Congrats, we hooked up and we dated. I thought that you were different but shame on me because you are just the same as any other fuckboy out there. Shallow as a California river. Don’t expect for us to ever date or anything in the future because your chance is gone. Second, how dare you let this happen to Luke, Calum, and specifically Michael on your watch? You’re 20 Ashton, you should know better. They have school tomorrow. Did you even know he was throwing up by himself in a bathroom somewhere? I raged at him. 

He looked guilty but I didn’t even give Ashton the chance to make up some excuse. I just glared one last time and turned on my heel and marched back to Luke and Michael. Calum had returned and had given Michael some of the water bottle he had found in the kitchen. 

“Let’s go boys. We are going home, NOW.” I commanded. 

And with that, the four of us left the party leaving Ashton and my heart behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things take a little dark twist here! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you want to comment and let me know what you think I would appreciate it.
> 
> -Lola


	17. Pushing Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jessica, before you slam the door. I just want to say I’m sorry. I know I fucked up.” Ashton began. 
> 
> I crossed my arms defiantly and icily chuckled “Well gee Ashton I’m glad you’re sorry, but that doesn’t fix what happened.

I ended up letting Michael stay home from school the next day because he was nursing a pretty hefty hangover. Calum and Luke were also “mysteriously ill” and ended up staying at my house too. 

I myself ditched class because I was up all night taking care of Michael and had not done any of my reading. I needed a mental health day anyway. Part of me was in denial, but the other part knew I were depressed over what I had witnessed happening between Ashton and the mystery harlot. 

Michael and I pretty much stayed in bed all day watching movies and having a Dance Moms marathon. Hey it’s his punishment for what I had to go through last night. 

Somehow, I was able to fit Calum, Luke, Michael and myself all into my king sized bed. In the end, they got just as into Dance Moms as me. They continuously argued about whether Maddie or Chloe should be at the top of the pyramid. 

It was about 5 p.m. when I heard a knock at the door. I expected it to be the Chinese food I ordered so I reluctantly left the warmth of my bed and got up. When I opened the door it was not the nice Chinese food delivery man, but instead Ashton with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

“Jessica, before you slam the door. I just want to say I’m sorry. I know I fucked up.” Ashton began. 

I crossed my arms defiantly and icily chuckled “Well gee Ashton I’m glad you’re sorry, but that doesn’t fix what happened. If you think a simple apology and roses are going to solve it, then you’re delusional. You know, part of me blames myself. I should’ve never hooked up with you in the first place. I’m not usually that type of girl. Because what happened between us meant something to me and I actually liked you Ashton, a lot. But now I see you for what you truly are, which is basically a shallow frat boy. And that’s not who I want to have anything to do with. So thanks for the flowers, but I’m done.”

With that I slammed the door in his face. Unfortunately I could still hear Ashton as he shouted through the door. 

“I’m going to prove you wrong. I am the man for you. I like you a lot too and Ill do anything to get you back. You’ll see.”

I couldn’t take it. I ran back into the warmth and comfort of my bed and tried to force myself to sleep. Because if I was asleep, then at least I wasn’t awake right?  
___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

I’m depressed and I know it. I haven’t left my bed all day and instead have just been listening to every sad song I know of on my ipod. Currently my favorite is So Soon by Marianas Trench. I have absolutely no motivation to move ever again. Not even for school. 

It’s true that Ashton I had barely even been dating but that’s not even what hurts the most. More than anything I’m just really mad at myself. This is what happens when I let my guard down and allow someone to come in. I absolutely hate being vulnerable! It’s the worst because you are basically willfully giving someone the ability to destroy you from the inside out. And that’s what Ashton did. 

I should’ve known he wasn’t really interested in me. How could he be? He’s good looking and in a band. He could have any girl that he wanted. I was silly to think he would actually care about me as a person. He probably just wanted me for a night to add another notch in his bedpost and I let him have it. Hook, line, and sinker I fell for the trap. 

At around 4p.m. after moping all day, Michael had finally had it with me and called Luke and Calum to come over and have an intervention. That’s how I found myself snuggled into 3 boys, watching The Avengers, and eating a 20 piece chicken nugget meal from Mickey D’s. 

“Please don’t be sad mom. You know he didn’t mean it.” Michael pleaded with me as I continued to stuff my face with the chicken nuggets. I was using this as an excuse to eat my feelings, and I had A LOT of feelings. 

“I’ll be ok Mikey. I just need some time to mope, I promise. Then I can face the world again when I’ve prepared myself.” I said hoping that would appease him for the time being. I knew he was worried about me but I just needed some time. 

Luke played with my hair and it helped to soothe me and keep me calm as I raged with my emotions trying to get a hold of them. I was determined to get through this. I didn’t want to give Ashton the satisfaction of knowing that I was hurting, even if he didn’t actually know. It was enough that I knew. I hated being down for the count. 

When the end credits for the movie started rolling I realized even though I had just stuffed my face with food, I was still hungry. I hadn’t eaten all day so the nuggets had been like my appetizer. 

“Hey do you guys want to go get pizza?” I asked hoping they would say yes. I really didn’t want to leave the house without them. They were like my human safety blankets. 

“Yeah! You know I’d never turn down pizza!” Calum said as he jumped up from the bed going to put his shoes on.

“Are you sure you feel up to leaving the house?” Luke questioned quietly.

“Yeah I’ll fine ok as long as you guys are there. Besides, I think it would be good to get a little bit of fresh air.” I said honestly.

“Alright, only if you’re sure.” Luke gave me a small smile before joining Calum and Michael in the hallway. 

I reluctantly got out of bed and just stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked not much better than a zombie from The Walking Dead. My eyes were red and puffy and my hair looked as though it couldn’t decide which direction to go in so it went in all of them. 

I gave myself one last look before shrugging and pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I certainly looked the way I felt. 

As we drove to the pizza place, the boys were chatting animatedly about some fight that had broken out at school. It was so normal that it brought a ghost of a smile to my lips and I just listened on in silence. It reminded me that there was a world outside of my solitude and pain.

We had just sat down and ordered when Michael began swearing.

“Un-fucking believeable! I’m going to kill him. That’s it, I’m going to kill him!”

I didn’t really want to know what had gotten Michael so upset, but curiosity got the better of me. I slowly turned around in my booth only to see Ashton having waltzed in with the same girl from the party. Well that didn’t take long.

I slammed myself back around and began taking deep breaths to stop the tears that I knew were threating to fall. Wow, one day after he declares he will win me back, he’s already moved onto classier china. 

“Mom I had no idea I swear.” Michael said, with concern clearly written across his face.

“It’s fine Mikey. That asshole can do whatever he wants. I refuse to let him ruin our pizza time.” I said defiantly.

Luke took my hand in his and gave it a small squeeze for reassurance. 

“Anyway, tell me more about this fight. Did the guy end up getting arrested?” I asked trying to take the focus off me. It seemed to work for the time being because Calum immediately launched into the tale again from start to finish. I could still see Michael and Luke occasionally giving me the look, but they seemed satisfied that I wouldn’t break.

Unfortunately for them, they couldn’t see the inside of me that was breaking every time I happened to glance over and see Ashton with that girl giggling and grossly feeding each other pizza. Gross! Like who does that? This isn’t freaking Lady and the Tramp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I'm sorry I'm like the worst update person ever. School is school. I hope everyone survived ROWYSO, I've been watching my concert videos just to get over the post concert depression.
> 
> Have a good week!
> 
> -Lola


	18. Tengo La Camisa Negra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love parent teacher conferences. The last teacher of the night was Michael’s Spanish teacher. I wasn’t actually sure how Michael was doing in Spanish class because he always avoided talking about it with me, even though he knew I spoke Spanish. Apparently Michael’s teacher was a fellow named Señor Styles. I rolled my eyes when I read that name on the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't resist adding Harry Styles to this story. I'm a little obsessed. Also picturing him as a sexy Spanish teacher was too much fun!

Tonight was the dreaded parent/teacher conference night. It had been a couple weeks since the He Who Shall Not Be Named Fiasco. Michael loved that I was equating that individual to Voldemort. I was slowly allowing myself to return to society, mainly because I had no more excused absences at school and finals were fast approaching. According to Calum I was doing better because now when I smiled I didn’t look like I was about to burst into tears. So I guess that’s good news?

Since I was technically Michael’s legal guardian due to the paperwork I had filled out a while back, I had to go be “Michael’s parent” and meet with his teachers. Thank you law school skills. 

The evening had been pretty uneventful and I was pretty sure all of the teachers were judging me hardcore. I wore my glasses and a suit because I figured I had to look the part, thank you Legally Blonde. So most of the teachers actually thought I was Michael’s actual mom and just had him at like 15 and was unmarried or divorced.

The last teacher of the night was Michael’s Spanish teacher. I wasn’t actually sure how Michael was doing in Spanish class because he always avoided talking about it with me, even though he knew I spoke Spanish. Apparently Michael’s teacher was a fellow named Señor Styles. I rolled my eyes when I read that name on the list. The alliteration was great.

The first thought I had when I laid eyes on “Señor Styles” was that holy crap he’s so young! He looked to be around my age. Also, OMG he was hella fine! He had brown curly hair that somehow managed to look messy and yet professional at the same time. He had green eyes that pierced straight through me as if he could see all my secrets. Not to mention those sinful pink lips that had a slight pout that had me wanting to find out what they tasted like. He was also really tall, taller than me. He was wearing black dress pants and white button down shirt with a black vest. His shirt sleeves were rolled up on his arms because it was another hot Florida night and he had a couple tattoos that were peeking out. He seemed a bit eccentric with some big silver rings on his hands. 

I realized I was staring and quickly mentally slapped myself before introducing myself.

“Hola Señor Styles. Mi llamo es Jessica y soy la mama de Miguel.” I said with confidence. [Hello Mr. Styles. My name is Jessica and I am Michael’s mom] The Spanish teacher’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he gave me a goofy grin. 

“Ah, habla español.” [Oh you speak Spanish]He said with a sexy accent that came out of nowhere. My own accent was not as refined because I hadn’t spoken Spanish in awhile and was a tad bit rusty. 

“Pues si. Mi abuela nació en México y toda mi familia habla español.” I replied. [Well yes. My grandmother was born in Mexico and all my family speaks Spanish]

“Bueno” he said as he shook my hand.  
[Good]

“We can stick to English from here on out.” I said as I blushed from the hand shake. 

“That’s fine with me. I’m still very impressed.” He replied giving me that goofy grin again. “I’m also surprised though. Since you’re so good at Spanish, how it is that Michael is failing?”

“He’s failing?! Well that would explain why he never wants to talk about your class with me.” I said with a sigh. This was my worst nightmare realized. 

Almost as if he could read my thoughts, Señor Styles said the words I dreaded “Michael needs a C- or better in my class in order to graduate. Right now he has a solid D so it isn’t too late for him to turn his grade around.”

I ran my hand through my hair angrily and out of frustration. How could Michael be failing? At least there’s a way for him to turn his grade around.

The Spanish teacher walked over to me and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I was mesmerized by that hand but glanced back up into his green lantern like orbs when I realized he was talking to me.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure between the two of us tutoring Michael, he could even be a B student by the end of the year.” He said giving me a soft smile.

“Thanks I really appreciate that. I promise I’ll get on Michael’s case about doing better in your class. You’re a good teacher Señor Styles.” I said returning his smile and staring back at his hand that was still on my shoulder.

“Please call me Harry.” He said after removing his hand from my shoulder and stepping back a little bit. Somehow during our coversation we had drifted quite close together, almost like two magnets being led towards each other thanks to the gravitational field.

“Alright, but only if you call me Jessica.” I replied cheekily.

“Ok Jessica. Listen, I know this isn’t very profesional of me, but I’m willing to take a chance. You seem like a lovely person and I would love to get to know you better. Would you want to go out some time?” 

“I…um…well the thing is…” I began.

“It’s ok if you don’t. I understand.” He replied sadly.

 

I froze and my thoughts immediately turned to Ash-VOLDEMORT. I definitely wasn’t over him yet.

Oh no. Oh noooo. How do I respond to this one? 

But really what about Voldemort? He seems like he has moved on and is completely happy with his strumpet. But dating Michael’s teacher, would that be weird? First I date his friend and then his teacher? I don’t know if I’m ready for this….

“Look, Señor Styles---“

“Harry.”

“Harry, I just got out of a relationship and it ended pretty badly. And this isnt just a line because you seem great as well. I just dont think it would be a good idea nor fair to you if we started something up right now. Honestly, I don’t even care that you’re Michael’s teacher, though perhaps I should.” I finally replied once I had arranged all the screaming pug like thoughts in my head. 

“Perhaps I should as well. But there’s something about you that I just feel drawn to. How about this, why don’t we just get coffee sometime and see how that goes? If it goes well then we can take it slow and if not then no harm no foul. What do you think?” 

“Alright. Why not? It’s a date then.” 

And after those words were out of my mouth, I felt a knot loosening in my chest. I would survive this. There was hope for me yet. And Harry seemed like a nice guy. A very nice guy who almost has better hair than me but not quite, but nice nonetheless. Ashton Irwin would not be the ruin of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everybody! Here's a new chapter introducing Harry Styles. 
> 
> I am LOVING the new 5SOS song! You should check it out if you haven't already.
> 
> -Lola


	19. Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the F---Fandango?! You cannot seriously be dating my Spanish teacher!” Michael exploded.
> 
> “Sup homies? C-Dizzle and Lil’ K are in the hiz-house!” Calum shouted as he and Luke waltzed in through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest shout out ever to Iliekpie for commenting! It seriously made my life! Sorry it took forever to write another chapter, I can't control when inspiration hits me. I hope you guys enjoy!

Click click click went my heels on the tile of my hallway when I got home from pretending to be an adult, aka the parent/teacher conferences. I let out a long sigh and took off my suit jacket because it was a million degrees in Florida and I was no longer required to pretend to be something more than I am. It’s a weird dichotomy that I’ve found myself in. I wear suits and business clothes by day to law school and then wear band tees and ripped skinny jeans by night. Also I never wear shoes, but if I have to, they are sandals. Something about closed toe shoes just freaks me out. I’m definitely adulting well. 

“Hey how did the ‘I’m Michael’s mom and I look this young because I’m a vampire’ go?” Michael asked, which as usual startled me out of my philosophical monologue with myself.

“Oh it went well. I may or may not have hissed at your math teacher for dramatic effect.” I joked along.

“Awesome! The old bat needs a little fear in his life.” Michael said as he burst out into laughter. 

“Michael….sooo I don’t know how to say this really, but your Spanish teacher kinda asked me out for coffee and I said yes.” I nervously explained. I didn’t know what Michael’s reaction would be but I figured it was best to just be blunt.

“What the F---Fandango?! You cannot seriously be dating my Spanish teacher!” Michael exploded.

“Sup homies? C-Dizzle and Lil’ K are in the hiz-house!” Calum shouted as he and Luke waltzed in through the front door. 

“Lil’ K? Seriously C-dizzle?” Luke sassed with a raised eyebrow. 

C-dizzle just shrugged in return and whispered “Dude just go with it.” 

“So what’s the word G-man?” Luke attempted awkwardly while Calum just rolled his eyes.

“Well our dear mother here just informed me that she’s dating Señor Styles!” Michael shouted in response. 

“Wait like our Spanish teacher?” Calum asked shocked totally losing his gangster alto-ego. 

Michael nodded exasperatedly.

“Ok, first of all---“I began before being cut off by Calum.

“Niiiiiice! Get it mom!” Calum cheered and high fived everyone in the room except Michael because he was still pouting.

“Something tells me there is more to the story.” The ever wise Lil’ K said quietly from the corner.

“Thanks Mr. C-dizzle. But again, I am NOT dating your Spanish teacher. He asked me out for coffee. That’s it. I mean technically we called it a date, but I told him a little bit about my situation and you know Voldemort, so it’s not some huge thing.” I tried to explain.

“That’s what she said.” Calum and Luke screeched at the same time.

Michael ignored their outburst and began whining “But you can’t date my Spanish teacher. Its weirdddddd.” 

“Really I thought you would say ‘yes date my Spanish teacher, because maybe then I won’t be FAILING SPANISH MIGUEL ANTONIO CLIFFORDA!” I shouted turning the tables on him and letting him know that he was in troubleeeeee.

Luke and Calum gasped dramatically and I smirked in triumph. I knew I had him now.

“So the truth has been revealed. You had to use your womanly wily ways to worm information from my Spanish teacher.” Michael uttered in mock seriousness with some weird accent that made no sense but added to the ridiculousness of the whole situation. 

“Dude nice use of alliteration.” Luke complimented. 

“Thank you.” Michael said and then immediately got back into character. Somehow this has turned into a western like stand off. 

“Something must be done. I challenge you to a round of Mario Kart. If I win you can’t date my Spanish teacher.” Michael offered.

“Deal! And if I win, you have to spend an hour every day working on Spanish with me for the next week.” I countered.

“Deal! Lil’ K and C-Dizzle shall be the officianados to make sure that no one cheats. Gentleman, do you agree to referee said bet?”

“You know it bro.” Calum and Luke both replied simultaneously. I swear it was like they shared one mind.

“Then let the games begin!” Michael announced.

“Ten bucks says that Michael is going to kick her A---Al Pacino.” Calum offered Luke under his breath.

“You’re on. Mom is going to wipe the floor clean with Mikey for being such a D—Dip N Dot” Luke responded catching himself before he broke the house rule of no swearing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*Spongebob voice* 20 Minutes Later

“VICTORYYYYYYYYY!!” I shouted as I ran around the room obnoxiously.

“How the F---Fundamentals of Mathematics did you beat me!?!??” Michael shouted back genuinely confused because I usually suck at Mario Kart.

“Well you see my dear Miguel, the last few weeks while I have been depressed and you children have been at school, I have rolled myself from my bedroom to the couch and taken out my frustration against Voldemort by playing Mario Kart. I’ve actually gotten quite good.” I explained proudly.

“You’re a cheat! You swindled me!” 

“All’s fair when you’re failing Spanish. But seriously we are going to have to work on getting your grade up. You can’t graduate if you don’t pass Spanish Michael, and we both know you don’t want that.” I said quietly coming over to give him a hug.

“I know mom. I’m sorry.” Michael replied hugging me back.

“And listen, if you really don’t want me to get coffee or date or whatever your Spanish teacher, then I won’t.” I declared honestly. I didn’t want to hurt Michael.

“No it’s fine. You deserve to be happy. Maybe it will help me pass Spanish after all.” Michael said giving us all a suggestive look. 

“Oh gosh. No. What have I done.” I said in mock horror. 

“Who can blame you. He does have a sexy accent.” Luke said absentmindedly staring off into the distance.

“Whaaaaaaat??” All three of us said staring at Luke in confusion.

“NOTHING! CALUM YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS! BYEEE. LIL’ K OUT!” He screamed before running from the room and slamming Michael’s bedroom door shut.

“What the H---Helzberg Diamonds just happened? Calum asked as we all were stunned into silence.

“I have no F---Factory of Willy Wonka idea. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” And with that, ended one of the weirdest but best days I had experienced in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was an interesting ending to this chapter. I'm toying with the idea of adding Cake does anyone have any thoughts? 
> 
> Also HOLY SHAMROCKS SOUNDS GOOD FEELS GOOD IS AMAZING! Waste the Night, Castaway, FREAKING BROKEN HOME! This band makes me so proud!
> 
> -Lola


	20. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Date!
> 
> “So tell me about yourself. How did you end up here in Florida?” I asked randomly. I really wanted to get to know Harry. 
> 
> “Ah the million dollar question. The truth is, I never intended to end up here. I wanted to travel the world and I did for a while. But soon enough, reality comes crashing in and you realize that the bills have to be paid. And the story of how I ended up here begins the way that most do. You see there was this girl….”
> 
> “Oh here we go. I knew it had to be a girl.” I said playfully as I rolled my eyes.

“I’m glad you finally decided to call me for coffee. I was getting worried that I had offended you when I said I was more of a Starbucks person.” Harry said chuckling.

“No way. I’m from the West Coast, Starbucks is sacred there.” I replied saucily. 

We both just enjoyed each other’s company for a few minutes. It was nice to be able to just sit in silence with someone and not feel the need to say anything. Harry felt nice. Not literally of course. Although with those biceps I’m sure he literally felt nice too. I didn’t feel like I had to be anyone else with him other than myself. I had warned him all about my encounter with Voldemort and his Death Eater so he knew the terrible state that my heart was in. But I didn’t feel rushed or that he was trying to force me into anything. We were simply just existing and enjoying coffee together. No pressure and no hurry. 

“So tell me about yourself. How did you end up here in Florida?” I asked randomly. I really wanted to get to know Harry. 

“Ah the million dollar question. The truth is, I never intended to end up here. I wanted to travel the world and I did for a while. But soon enough, reality comes crashing in and you realize that the bills have to be paid. And the story of how I ended up here begins the way that most do. You see there was this girl….”

“Oh here we go. I knew it had to be a girl.” I said playfully as I rolled my eyes. 

“Hush! You’re going to ruin the story! Once upon a time, in a far away land called Massachusetts lived a boy. And that boy dreamed of becoming a rock star. Until one day he met a girl. And this girl wasn’t just any girl. This girl lit up his world like nobody else ever had before. They fell in love and were together for many years. After high school, she convinced him to study abroad with her and they both ended up in England. But like all good things, they had to end. But also like all good things, they have to go out with a bang. And that same boy, who was now a young man of 19, found the now young woman of also 19 in bed with another man. Like I said, bang. Now you may be saying to yourself ‘what happened next to the boy?’”

“That is definitely what I was saying to myself, you must be a psychic!”

“You’re hilarious Jessica. What happened next to the boy is that he traveled through Europe with just a backpack on his back and his guitar. He was searching for the answer to one of life’s most difficult questions. Do you know what that question was?” Harry asked dramatically. 

“Umm do you have any tighter jeans and a lower v-neck shirt?” I joked. 

“Nope that was not it. The question he so desperately was seeking an answer to was….*dramatic pause* where do broken hearts go?”

“Ok if you tell me the answer is Florida I’m leaving.” I said sarcastically. 

“Wait! You have to hear the end of the tale! Then you can leave if you really want to!” Harry pleaded with me as he begged me not to go. 

“Fineeeee. Please continue.” I admitted in defeat. 

“The answer to the boy’s question was Florida. But the way reasoning he used to determine Florida was that England had been so cold and so cloudy. He wanted a fresh start in a sunny place. He was hoping and wishing that just maybe if he went to a place with a lot more warmth, he could find another girl that could light up his world. He wanted to escape the city and follow the sun. And it doesn’t get any sunnier than Florida. Not to mention they were hiring for Spanish teachers and the fact that he had lived in Spain gave him a one up on the competition. The end.” 

“Aww no happily ever after?”

“The boy will have to get back to you on that.”

Harry gave me one of his signature goofy grins. What an adventurous life he had led and at such a young age! It’s a wonder something like that didn’t make him cynical and bitter.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked me suddenly.

“I just don’t get it. How can you be so cavalier about the whole thing?”

“I’m not cavalier. I’ve just learned over the years that there is no use wallowing in what could’ve been. You have to find a way to fix the broken pieces and let go.”

“And you’ll find your way there someday. It just takes time. I mean it took Harry Potter 7 books to vanquish Lord Voldemort. So it’ll probably take you some time. And I can wait.”

“You’re sweet Harry. A little cheesy, but sweet nonetheless.”

“A sweet and cheesy combo sounds kinda gross, but I’ll take it.” He said laughing. “Hey listen, I don’t know if this is too forward because I know you only agreed to coffee, but I’m actually in a softball league. We have games every week and I’m playing this Tuesday, so I was wondering if maybe you would want to come watch? Only if you want to. I don’t want you to feel pressured. I’m a really awesome center fielder, so you know, really exciting stuff.”

“You know what? I’d love to. I’m really into baseball so I think I would really enjoy it.” I said trying to imitate Harry’s ridiculous grin and failing miserably. 

You’re the best. So I’ll see you on Tuesday! I’m really glad you said yes to getting coffee with me.” Harry said as he got up to give me a hug goodbye.

“Me too Harry.” I replied realizing that I was genuinely happy I had accepted his offer. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I know you I walked with you once upon a dreammmmmm.” I waltzed into my apartment singing quietly under my breath. I felt like I was on cloud nine. Things with Harry had gone well. I wasn’t failing out of law school. Maybe I could survive this year after all. I was feeling pretty great until I walked into my room and found a sobbing Luke curled up in the middle of my bed.

“Luke! What’s wrong? Are you ok? Who hurt you? I’ll hurt them!” I immediately began hurtling questions at him so fast as my mood shifted from elated to protective all at once. Nobody hurts one of my kids. Well my technically not related and a few years younger than me but kids nonetheless kids. 

“It’s not what you think. No one hurt me---yet.” Luke mumbled out between sobs.

I sat down on the bed and Luke immediately scooted towards me. I began gently running my hands through his hair to try and soothe him.

“Hey Lukey its ok. Why don’t you just take some deep breaths to try and calm down and then you can tell me what’s wrong. I’m not going anywhere so just take as long as you need.”

I gently wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes and gave him a small smile hoping he would heed my words. After a few minutes his sobs subsided into a few hiccups and sniffling. 

“That’s better. Do you want to talk about it now?” I asked gently. I was afraid I would startle him and new fresh set of tears would follow.

“I want to but I’m scared.” He said quietly. He had his eyes shut tightly and his hands curled into fists across his chest.

“Hey Luke look at me.” I titled his chin up and waited until slowly his bright blue eyes peeked out from under his long lashes.

“Luke I’m here for you. You’re like the same little brother/child hybrid that Michael is in my heart. I promise I won’t judge you for whatever you tell me. I just want to help you feel better, and I can’t do that unless you tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’ve never told anyone. I don’t know how they’re going to react.”

“Luke…..”

“I’m----in love with Calum.” He spoke so quietly I almost didn’t believe that he had said any words at all. 

“Calum is a lucky guy to have your love.” I said as I began stroking his hair again. I knew I had to choose my words carefully because this was a delicate situation.

“You’re not mad? You don’t hate me?” Luke questioned as he peeked up from under his hands that he had covered his face with after his confession.

“Of course not Luke. I care about you. It doesn’t change anything to me if you’re attracted to guys. As long as we don’t go after the same guys.” I added jokingly. I was rewarded with a small smile from Luke.

“I love you mom.” Luke said suddenly throwing himself at me to give me a hug. It caught me off guard and we both almost tumbled off the bed.

“I love you too Luke. Don’t forget that. And I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to. But I will say this. Your friends love you too. And I know for a fact it wouldn’t change a thing to them if you’re interested in guys. Just promise me you’ll think about that ok? But it’s your call.”

“I promise.” Luke replied.

We were both quiet when we heard footsteps in the hallway. Michael walked in rubbing his eyes. It was obvious he had been asleep with the way his hair was askew and in all directions.

“Hey what’s happening in here? Family cuddle and no one told me?” Michael asked before flopping down on the bed and crawling up to curl around Luke.

“I was just boring Luke with the details of my coffee date thing with Harry.” I said trying to think on my feet and distract Michael. 

“How did that go?

“Really well. He’s a nice dude. And he invited me to his softball game on Tuesday. So yeah I had a good time.” I replied.

Michael wrapped his arm around Luke and then he sat up a little to look at his shirt.

“Wait why is your shirt wet. Have you been crying Luke?

“My stories are really boring. I probably bored him to tears.” I tried to cover the truth with that lame excuse because I was never really good with thinking on my feet.

My eyes met Luke’s and I gave him a small smile trying to let him know that I was doing my best to cover for him. He smiled back and then took a deep breath.

“Actually Mikey, we were talking about something else. Mom’s just trying to protect me but it’s ok. I think I need to tell you the truth. Just promise me you won’t hate me.” Luke pleaded gripping onto Michael’s arm.

Luke! I could never hate you, unless you wake me up in the morning. You know that.” Michael said as he waited for what Luke was going to tell him.

“Ok here goes.” Luke took another deep breath before speaking. “I um like guys. I’m not straight.” Luke admitted before cringing and bracing himself for disgust.

“Oh is that all? Dude I don’t care who you like. I just want you to be happy. I could never hate you for that.” Michael said before giving Luke a reassuring squeeze. 

“You still want to be my friend?” Luke asked incredulously. A single tear rolled down his cheek and Michael wiped it away with his thumb.

“Of course I do Luke. We’ve been friends since forever. Just because you like dick, that doesn’t change who you are. You’re still my best friend. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like I would hate you or you couldn’t tell me.” Michael said as he buried his head into Luke’s shoulder.

“You haven’t Mikey. I was just scared. It’s a scary thing to say out loud in the society we live in. But thank you, for still liking me for who I am.”

“Of course you knucklehead. What about Ash & Calum? Are you comfortable telling them?” Michael asked. I twitched at the mention of HIS name. 

“Um I’m not sure. I can tell Ash. But there’s um something else. I’m kind of—I mean I am---I’m in love with Calum.” Luke stuttered out.

“Aww Lukey you’re adorable. Ash and Calum will still love you the same no matter what. But I honestly don’t know if Calum loves you loves you. That’s something you’ll have to figure out. But I can help you if you want. I like playing detective.”

“We’ll see.” Was Luke’s only response.

“I’m proud of you Luke. Telling us what you told us isn’t easy. Thank you for feeling like you could trust us.” I said hoping to convey to him just how much it meant to me that he felt like he could open up and tell us about his true feelings. 

Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another update. Sorry for taking forever, the end of the semester is near!
> 
> I hope this chapter is ok, it took a turn that I wasn't expecting when i was writing it. Also props to anyone that gets the song references that I threw into this chapter as well. 
> 
> -Lola


End file.
